


Last Son of Krypton遗孤

by windyswind



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Clark, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Clark, Top Bruce
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO含二设，Mpreg，产乳，OOC</p><p>Alpha Superman would do whatever it takes to have his own child of blood.  Which includes becoming an Omega.  Batman is obliged to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

1  
“说起来，超人最近有些怪怪的。不是说外星人刀枪不入那种奇怪——那太正常了——是跟以前不一样的那种奇怪。”闪电侠一边狼吞虎咽着他批发带上瞭望塔的第五份厚芝士辣肉肠披萨，一边大声道，酱汁差点飞溅到坐在旁边的鹰女的翅膀上，气得鹰女给了他后脑勺一巴掌然后跟绿灯侠交换了座位。

“我要在下次议程加上瞭望塔会议席上禁止饮食的提案。”鹰女气呼呼道，正要将第一千零一块奥利奥放进嘴里的火星猎人停下了动作，向鹰女投了意义不明的一眼。

不消说，这个提案获得通过的机会甚微。

“巴里，你知道其实你所说的每一句八卦超人都能听得清清楚楚吧？”绿灯侠哈尔翻了个白眼。如果让大众知道这些正义联盟巨头们私下的言行，再优秀的公关都无法拯救他们的光辉形象了。

平日里大家都忙着各自的任务/城市/反派，少有机会齐聚一堂，唯有这每月一次的正义联盟策略及检讨会议，主席超人请求大家如非必要请务必出席。

谁又能拒绝超人呢？

只是这回，连最常迟到（同时也是世界上最快的人）的闪电侠都已经到了，超人尚未现身。

“超人才不在乎我在说什么呢，”闪电侠毫不在意地挥了挥手。“他现在满腹心思都在小孩子上面。小孩子！”

“关心幼崽有什么不对吗？”水行侠并不常加入八卦行列，可见这次是被勾起了好奇心。“超人的善良无容置疑，对纯真的孩子多些亲近爱护也是很合理的。”神奇女侠也添嘴。

蝙蝠侠低头阅读三维投影在桌面的的原子侠战斗报告，仿佛没有注意他们讨论的话题。事实上，他该庆幸他的蝙蝠耳朵是假的，不会每一次听见某个名字都抖动一下，破坏他无动于衷的阴沉面具。

“可是他已经到了痴迷的地步了！我好几次环跑世界晨跑（“你晨跑是环跑世界？酷！”沙赞感叹道）的时候，都发现他浮在大都会一家幼儿园墙外，痴痴地看着一群熊孩子打闹！还有，上星期和他到委内瑞拉执行侦查任务的时候，他跟我讲了一路他邻居家那几个小恶魔一样的小孩子有多么可爱，可爱得像个天使！”闪电侠做了个鬼脸。

绿灯侠若有所思道：“你提醒了我，前天我和超人去缅甸救灾的时候，他抱着那几个救出来的孩子，羡慕得几乎都不愿意还给人家父母。”

钢骨也加入话题：“根据我的记录，超人同意抽空出席儿童相关慈善活动的比率从一年前的百分之七十升至最近的百分之九十八，比其他类型高出了三十八个百分比。”

沙赞苦恼道：“难怪昨天他还劝我，在瞭望塔值班的时候没必要维持魔法形态。原来他这么喜欢小孩子啊。”可是自己比较喜欢这又帅又高大的皮囊啊，当个总被摸头的超级英雄一点都不酷。是听偶像的，还是听自己的，这是个问题啊。

“超人有时候会邀请我一起去儿童中心做义工，这没什么值得奇怪的。”神奇女侠说道：“他只是母性充沛了些而已，我家乡有些姐妹也会这样。”

这句话由睿智的女神口中道出平淡如水，众人（除了蝙蝠侠）却齐齐倒抽一口气。

“戴安娜，超人不是你天堂岛的姐妹。”理应无畏无惧的绿灯侠被惊吓得有些虚弱：“你这样形容他是不是不太对劲。”

“就算他是个外星人，他还是个满身肌肉的男人啊。”小伙伴闪电侠补充道，又拿起了一片披萨想要压压惊。

鹰女对这跑远的话题抚额，无奈道：“你们没想过，超人也许只是年纪到了，想要结婚生子而已？毕竟以人类的标准来说，他也早该当爸爸了。”

此言一出，众人犹如醍醐灌顶，不由露出了“你说得好有道理我居然无法反驳”的表情，纷纷应和。没有人注意到蝙蝠侠在一瞬间停下了触屏翻页的动作，又很快恢复过来。

超人推门而进的时候，大家早已结束了这个话题。他连连道歉，解释道自己遇上了一个迷路的三岁小女孩，花了一点时间才哄得她停止哭泣，然后陪她找到父母。

众人又露出了“你不用再解释了我们都能理解”的表情，超人一头雾水，眼角却瞧见蝙蝠侠依然是生人勿近的老模样，专注看着手里的文件。

“那我们现在开始吧。”他走向蝙蝠侠旁边的主席座位，开始了冗长的会议。

 

“卡尔，等等。”会后，神奇女侠寻了个机会，喊住超人。此时的茶水间只有他俩在。

“什么事，戴安娜？”超人从善如流地停下脚步。

“卡尔，最近有些改变发生在你身上，你想和我谈谈吗？”神奇女侠柔声道。闪电侠等人的话使她有些担心超人的状态。

“我——”超人愣了愣，不太肯定神奇女侠察觉了什么。

“我听说露易丝的事。”神奇女侠简洁道。超人的前女友露易丝一年多以前另嫁他人的消息被传得沸沸扬扬，但她于数月前产子的事在联盟内知情人并不多，而他们都非常节制地没有与人分享。

“不用担心，戴安娜，我和露易丝早就结束了，现在我们只是很好的朋友。她的儿子叫作杰森，长得很可爱。”

看得出来超人并非言不由衷，神奇女侠稍微放心。但如果超人不是因为妒忌女友的孩子，那他是单纯的喜欢小孩子咯？

“可爱得让你也想成家立室了吗？”神奇女侠笑道。

超人苦笑：“大概是有些羡慕她，能拥有带着自己血脉的孩子吧。我是最后一个氪星人，茫茫宇宙里永远都不会再有另一个同类。氪星也从此灭绝。”他凝视戴安娜，她是一个忠诚可靠的朋友，他可以对她坦白：“这么想，有时候会觉得有点点寂寞吧。”

所以，才会想要一个自己的孩子吗？

“噢，卡尔，你还有我们呢。”戴安娜给了他一个友情的拥抱。

这一幕透过监控镜头，落入了蝙蝠侠的眼里。

TBC

小彩蛋：  
布鲁斯：暗恋的人突然想要孩子，然而我俩都不能生。怎么办，边揍反派边在线等，非常急。

卢瑟：《康纳肯特制作办法》，实现和你心爱的人结合的梦想！

克拉克：复制超人和生小超人不一样好吗？！


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO含二设，Mpreg，产乳，OOC
> 
> Alpha Superman would do whatever it takes to have his own child of blood. Which includes becoming an Omega. Batman is obliged to help.

2

哥谭的夜晚犹如一张巨大的黑色披风覆盖着这座城市，平静深沉的外表下是无数的罪恶、疯癫和醉生梦死。此夜，她力挽狂澜的黑暗骑士再一次飞跃藏身于鳞次栉比的楼宇间，用恐惧对抗邪恶。

蝙蝠侠追踪月余，终于在哥谭港当场破获大批走私的高纯度新型毒品，打晕了负责运送的数十个持械喽罗，在激战后捉住了幕后的企鹅人和机械怪人，成功瓦解了一个新兴的国际性走私贩毒集团。然而，将证据和犯人留给戈登警长后，徒留一身硝烟和海风气息的他非但没有感觉到解决问题的快意，反而摆脱不了莫名的焦躁。

这种感觉对一个时刻要求自己冷静筹划的人来说分外不爽。更何况这个人是蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠不应该受私人情绪困扰。

布鲁斯按下叹气的冲动，脑海里出现阿尔弗莱德的嘱咐和满脸的不赞同。为了破解这个走私集团、调查哥谭最近几宗连环杀人事件和执行联盟事务，他已经连续七十八小时没有休息过了，而明天早上还有韦恩企业的年度股东大会在等着他。阿尔弗莱德不止一次告诉过他，作为一个没有钢铁之躯的凡人，蝙蝠侠终究是有他的极限的，而无视自己的极限带来的可能是毁灭。

头罩内置的电子分析仪显示时间是凌晨三时十八分。

理智告诉他，他应该立刻回去睡觉，赶在股东大会之前补上几个小时的眠，以重新戴上哥谭公子儿布鲁西韦恩的面具。而心底的焦躁，肯定会在充足的睡眠过后离他而去。

但他还是向远处大厦射出了抓钩枪，流畅如风地荡了过去，准备做今晚最后一次夜巡。

 

当蝙蝠侠落在哥谭银行楼顶时，他停下了前进的动作，意识到这趟夜巡多了一个不请自来的同伴。

“超人，你在这里干什么？”

氪星来客徐徐降落蝙蝠侠面前，暗淡的夜灯照着他胸前大大的S图案。

“布鲁斯，我整晚都睡不着，我需要你的建议。”超人踌躇道，这个世界上最强大的人竟然流露出不安和挣扎。

好极了，原来蝙蝠侠和超人都是失眠一族。

蝙蝠侠很想像当年那样冷酷地回一句“带着你的心理问题滚出我的哥谭”，但时移世易，蝙蝠侠不再只是排斥外人的独行侠，见鬼的，他已经是正义联盟的“一分子”；超人也不再只是拥有神之力的陌生人，他是克拉克肯特。

所以他只能说那句重复了千百次的话：“穿制服的时候不要喊真名。”

“好的，布鲁斯。但我确定现在这里只有我俩在。”克拉克皱了皱眉，就算身穿凯夫拉全身服，蝙蝠侠的倦容在他面前也无所遁形——他能一眼看透这个人类的心跳、血压、瞳孔、汗腺等等。就算蝙蝠侠装作若无其事，他也能看出他已经极为疲劳。“你累了，这样行动很危险。你应该回去休息。我们可以明天再谈。”

“我知道我在干什么。”蝙蝠侠道。“要么现在谈，要么就不要再谈了。”

“我……”克拉克吸了一口气。“我想问你，为人父亲的感觉是怎么样的？”

“为人——见鬼，为人父亲？”蝙蝠侠几乎掩饰不住错愕。是的他知道克拉克想要个孩子，但他没想过克拉克会为了这个来问他意见！

“我不清楚，我从来没有当过父亲。”他冷冷道。

“迪克和杰森——”克拉克尚未说完，就遭到蝙蝠侠打断。“容我提醒你，我曾经是他们的监护人，仅此而已。”

“也许你们曾经有过分歧，但他们视你如父。他们在你的教导下成为了有为的少年英雄。我认为你是非常好的爸爸，但我……如果我也有了孩子，我不知道我是否也能做到像你一样好。”

蝙蝠侠静静地听着，内心属于布鲁斯宝贝儿的一部分很想呐喊，想问克拉克你是不是不小心搞大了哪个女人的肚子，准备为人父亲了。但他知道不可能，至少不可能在蝙蝠侠完全不知情的情况下办到，更何况他在得悉克拉克与戴安娜的对话后又去查了一遍。与花花公子布鲁斯不一样，克拉克的私生活一向很检点。

“布鲁斯，我很想有一个自己的孩子，和我一样的氪星血脉。但我不确定自己是否已经准备好去承担这份责任。这个世界有这么多的灾难和意外，这么多求救的声音，我怕我在当超人的时候无法照顾好我的孩子，我担心我会让他失望。”

你是应该担心。

布鲁斯内心属于蝙蝠侠的那一部分冷冷道。

你应该担心的是你与人类的生殖隔离。你应该担心的是这个地球是否能够承受另一个的氪星人，另一份无穷的力量和潜在的危险。

质问，嘲讽，责怪，这些反应对蝙蝠侠而言都是正常的，甚至是他早就预想到而在心里反复重申的。但最终占据上风的却是布鲁斯韦恩的感情。他告诉克拉克：“我相信你已经成熟到足以负起这一切的责任，就像你的父亲肯特先生将你养育成人，导你向善。你也可以做到。”

蝙蝠侠心里嘲笑自己，这真是一个不负责任的鼓励啊。你的风险评估你的理智哪里去了？

“拉奥啊，谢谢你。谢谢你，布鲁斯。你的话对我意义重大。”克拉克眼里隐隐泛起泪光，按捺不住向前抱了抱蝙蝠侠。“我以为你会劝我打消念头，但你是我最好的朋友，最好的超级朋友。你的看法对我意义重大。”

蝙蝠侠没有笑，拍了拍他的胳膊便推开了他。“联盟的同伴都会支持和帮助你，但别指望我帮你带小孩，我收养迪克和杰森的时候他们都已经戒奶了。”

“但你有阿尔弗莱德。阿尔弗莱德什么都会，不是吗？”

蝙蝠侠心想，只是简单的一句安慰，也值得你这么开心吗？是因为异星人的孤寂吗？

看着克拉克灿烂的笑容，他想，或者布鲁西宝贝儿可以给克拉克介绍几个适合的结婚对象，大都会和哥谭的名媛淑女什么的。

他假装心底的剧烈的疼痛并不存在。这样的情绪没必要存在。

就如同曾经的奢望和渴求一样，没必要存在。

TBC

PS 一点背景小设定：  
基本上蝙超的相识和年龄差类似BvS  
第一任罗宾迪克长大后单飞成了夜翼，职业是警察，经常会在周末回来庄园吃饭；第二任罗宾杰森死于小丑之手，在BvS期间持续躺尸，其后复活，开始用流血的手段履行正义，近年逐渐跟蝙蝠侠达成某程度上的和解，偶尔回庄园吃阿尔弗莱德的小甜饼。  
暂时没有新的罗宾。  
PPS 最后一点可能要等到超级小知更鸟长大才会改变XD  
you know, SuperRobin(s), child(ren) of Batman & Superman  
PPPS 上一点是为了让你们知道老爷此刻的蛋疼只是暂时性的！


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO含二设，Mpreg，产乳，OOC
> 
> Alpha Superman would do whatever it takes to have his own child of blood. Which includes becoming an Omega. Batman is obliged to help.

3

陪伴蝙蝠侠完成这夜最后一遍巡逻后，超人又把他送回了蝙蝠洞，确保他安然无恙被阿尔弗莱德接收（蝙蝠侠评论：操心过度的童子军！）后才告辞离去。临行前，他告诉布鲁斯他有要事要回去孤独堡垒一段较长时间。

“如果你或联盟有事需要我，布鲁斯，你知道怎么联络我。”说完以后，他就走了。

此时的天边已经微微泛白。“像个傻瓜一样看着天空毫无意义。”布鲁斯告诉自己，强迫自己转过身。

他对上了阿尔弗莱德多年不变的沉稳目光。“布鲁斯老爷，万事总有尽时，你是时候休息了。”

“是啊。”他喃喃道。他是时候停止了。

 

一如超人所言，他一个人去了位于北极的孤独堡垒整整十八天，期间只在日本发生严重的爆裂式火山爆发时出来救灾了两天，完事后又马上消失了。蝙蝠侠知道超人给星球日报写了封电邮，以急事为由请了一个前所未有的长假。至于瞭望塔的值班，蝙蝠侠替他做了一些必要的调动。

蝙蝠侠不清楚超人具体在孤独堡垒干什么，但他生平第一次发现自己并不太想得知真相——总之那和克拉克梦寐以求的爸爸计划脱不了关系。说不定哪天夜巡的时候，他又会突然冒出来，跟蝙蝠侠分享他计划的每一个细节和喜悦。

但超人没有。

甚至在他从孤独堡垒回来以后，他也没有主动找过蝙蝠侠，只在一个大部分联盟元老成员都在的场合里感谢了众人（包括但没有被特别点名的蝙蝠侠）替他值班。起初，蝙蝠侠对此并没有太多感想，他正好也不太想跟超人说话。他手里攒着阿尔弗莱德精心准备（给布鲁斯老爷）又经过他自己精挑细选过的名媛册，他一点也不想有机会将其交给克拉克。

然后他发现了超人在有意无意地躲着他，遇到躲不过去的场合则偷偷用欲言又止的纠结眼神看着他。蝙蝠侠一旦回望，他就马上仰天俯地左顾右盼，似乎真的以为这样就能欺蒙过去似的。

蝙蝠侠仔细检视了当日凌晨于哥谭银行楼顶的对话过程，确认没有因为心跳、肾上腺素或任何一种会被外挂一样的超级视力超级听力发现的因素而泄露自己的心情。

没有。

他所受过的艰苦训练完美地确保了这一点。他鼓励了克拉克，他的心跳没有乱过一拍。除非超人突然拥有了比火星猎人更强的心灵感应能力，否则他绝不会多想什么。

那超人此刻的疏远，又是因为什么？

 

正义联盟又一次击退了外星入侵者，与此同时也毁了数十座摩天大厦、一架卫星、两条铁路和两条跨海大桥。正常程度的战损，唯一不寻常的是激战期间超人以媲美闪电侠的速度冲上太空挡住了一块撞向韦恩科技卫星的外星舰艇，并顺手将这块垃圾扔向了莱克斯企业卫星——也就造成了前述的战损。

“超人，我们需要谈谈。”就在众人忙着打扫一片颓垣败瓦的战场时，蝙蝠侠透过他俩专用的加密频道如是道。超人隔了一段时间，才回了一句闷闷的“收到”。

“你的状态影响了你在战场上的表现，对团队和对你自己的安全带来负面的影响。”两人回到蝙蝠洞后，蝙蝠侠直截了当地说。“无论你对蝙蝠侠有任何的想法，立刻解决它。”

“你在说什么？”超人有些局促地看着他。

“你故意避开与我合作，又特意去拯救我的财物。证明你不想看见我，又想讨好我。为什么？”

“这……这个……”超人难得地结巴起来。“我不是不想看见你，布鲁斯。我只是……这个……”

“克拉克。”布鲁斯严厉道。

“好吧，我直接说了。”克拉克自暴自弃地吐了口气。“有件事，只有你可以帮我，但我不知道怎么开口，这太苛求太尴尬了，我不能这样对你，我——”

“什么事？”布鲁斯打断了他的啐啐念。

超人又深深吸了一口气。“你还记得之前我跟你说我想要个孩子吗？事实上，氪星人的性别划分和繁衍方式，与地球人类有很大的差异。简单来说，就是有所谓的生殖隔离。我回去孤独堡垒，就是为了寻找解决办法。额，你要坐下听吗？因为我或者需要解释很久。”

两人在蝙蝠洞的特大视像屏幕前坐下，阿尔弗莱德体贴地给他们送上了红茶和小甜点。

可惜布鲁斯没有心思尝一口。他从克拉克口中得知了一些氪星人不为人知的荒谬事实，就算是他那被称为聪明绝顶的大脑一时也有些接受困难。

首先，氪星人有六种性别，先分为Alpha、Beta和Omega三种，再每种再细拆分男女。

A/B/O的区分与智力体能无关，而是纯粹以承孕生育的能力作为衡量指标，与生育相关的器官也因而有一些差异。Omega是最优秀的生育者，发情期极易受孕，同时携带氪星核心基因，承传交合双方的形貌和信息素。Beta和Alpha都没有发情期，但如果说Omega承孕生育的能力是80-100的话，Beta只有30-50，而Alpha则近乎零，所以主要作为交合中“施予”的一方。

换言之，在氪星，承担繁衍后代责任的不是类似地球人的男女敦伦，而是施予一方（Alpha或Beta）和承孕一方（Beta或Omega）的结合。

Omega的数量非常有限，而看对眼的两人又未必能是适合一起生育后代的双方，这些都给氪星繁衍带来困难。为了提高这种复杂生育系统的效率，很多年前氪星已经实施了人工培育，透过抽取AO细胞和信息素在实验室合成胚胎。作为氪星遗孤的卡尔艾尔aka克拉克肯特，是氪星千年来第一个也是最后一个自然分娩之子。

他是一个男性Alpha。

经过孤独堡垒的超级电脑核实，由于体质、基因和信息素上的缺陷，地球女性无法如同氪星Omega一样孕育氪星后代。反之，由于这种结合对施予一方的要求不高，如果是地球男性的精子和氪星Omega结合，则有可能生育出真正的氪星后代。

换言之，如果想要氪星孩子，首要条件是要有一个氪星Omega存在。

还记得吗，卡尔艾尔是一个彻彻底底的Alpha。

卡尔艾尔的父母考虑到这一点，特意在飞船上装进了实验室用的Omega细胞和信息素，让他们的儿子有机会自行培养后代。可惜这些必要的东西都已经遗失在漫长的宇宙旅行里面。

克拉克苦笑：“所以说，这真是讽刺啊，氪星遗孤却不是氪星承传必须要有的Omega，而是一个无用的Alpha。”

幸好，乐观的蓝色童子军总不会气馁太久。

“我有一个计划。”克拉克续道：“我要成为一个Omega。所以我需要你的帮忙，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯韦恩目瞪口呆。

要知道，他当年第一次遇见达克塞德宇宙大军入侵的时候，也没有露出这种妈的智障的表情。

TBC


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO含二设，Mpreg，产乳，OOC
> 
> Alpha Superman would do whatever it takes to have his own child of blood. Which includes becoming an Omega. Batman is obliged to help.

4

“根据你所讲，AO基本上是以生育能力分类的，也就是说你如果想从一个Alpha变成一个Omega，就要想办法提升你的生育能力，顺带改造你的生殖器官。”蝙蝠侠勉力作出冷静的分析，但事实上他根本不知道自己在胡说八道些什么鬼。

见鬼的，他简直要怀疑克拉克又被什么古怪魔法打中了脑袋。这个蓝大个子想把自己改造成一个所谓的氪星Omega，氪星的生育者？

对面的克拉克却在很认真地点头，一脸狂热地看着他。

“我不会魔法或任何一种超能力，所以你找我帮忙，证明你是打算以科学手段达到这个目标。”

“你说的一点儿没错！”克拉克高兴道。“我在孤独堡垒找到了一些古老的文献，在彻底推行试管婴儿计划之前，氪星民间流传着一些有关转换AO的传说，透过一些……饮食……运动……手术……来提升，咳，生育能力。而我觉得它们并非完全的空中楼阁。大家都说蝙蝠侠是世界上最伟大的侦探，如果说有任何一个人能从那些残留的零碎资料里面找到线索，再分析推演出转换的办法，毫无疑问那一定是你。”

“这可不是我想要的赞誉。克拉克，我不是变性手术医生。”蝙蝠侠瞪着他，可惜克拉克早对他的凶狠眼神免疫。

“但你是蝙蝠侠！你会帮我吗，布鲁斯？”

该死的，就算我是蝙蝠侠，也不代表我能对着这么一双写满信任和恳求的狗狗眼说不，这他妈的是作弊——布鲁斯在心里骂了一句粗话，同时也偷偷松了一口气。起码，那本名媛册可以烧了。

“我需要更多资料。”

蝙蝠侠模凌两可的回复并没有使超人丧失斗志，这几年的合作无间让他清楚了解这个打扮成蝙蝠的凡人虽然外表冷漠强硬，但在不影响大局的情况下是不会将老友拒之门外的。

 

几天后，瞭望塔的战后总结会议在蝙蝠侠的主持下召开，检讨总结前次对抗外星人入侵的战绩。联盟成员苦着脸一个个（又）被教训了一顿，往常都会帮他们说好话的超人这次帮不上忙了，他自己就因为战斗期间的分心被骂得最惨。会后，闪电侠本来想拉住超人吐吐苦水，声讨一下那个变态的老蝙蝠，没想到一转身超人就不见了。

“超人很赶时间吗？”他不解道。

“大概吧。”绿灯侠耸耸肩。“老蝙蝠也溜得很快。嘿老伙计，待会儿要一起去喝一杯吗？”

而此时的蝙蝠侠已经登上了超音速蝙蝠战机，与超人一起飞往北极的孤独堡垒。

“你有多带一件羽绒外套吗？虽然堡垒里面有温度调节，外面还是挺冷的。”超人放缓了速度，穿梭于片片白云间，对着贴耳式微型通话器道。

驾驶舱里的蝙蝠侠没有回答他的问题，戴着耳机说：“我看了你留下的资料，没有足够的证据证明转换可行性。事实上，如果能轻易达到转换AO，氪星就没必要实施人工培育了。”

“起死回生是不可能的，打败毁灭日也是不可能的，但我们都做到了。我相信，这次我们也可以做到的。”超人坚定道。“哈，你瞧，我们快到了。”

“蝙蝠机准备降落。通话完毕。”蝙蝠侠快速扫了一眼窗外的超人，他有预感超人这个粗糙的计划将为他们带来很多的改变。

而他说不准这些改变到底是好是坏。

 

孤独堡垒的数据库包含了氪星整个文明千年来累积的知识，浩瀚程度可想而知。第一次的时候蝙蝠侠逗留了几个小时，带走了大批文献资料回蝙蝠洞作详细研究，其后又来了好几次，每一次阅读的数据都比前次更广博，涉猎到生物学、社会学、历史传说、文学、营养学、伦理学、哲学、心理学等等。

克拉克虽然满心焦急，却也不敢出言催促，他知道这是多么困难的工作：由于没有一套系统性的有效转换办法，蝙蝠侠只能从历史传闻的片言只语和对氪星人生态的了解里推敲设计出一个安全的方案。这是非常庞大的工程，况且蝙蝠侠还有他在哥谭和联盟的工作不可懈怠，他该庆幸蝙蝠侠还能在阿尔弗莱德眼皮子底下挤出时间来帮忙。

而这些，还只是计划的第一步而已。

“克拉克，我让电脑分析了你的详细体检报告。”蝙蝠侠用公事公办的语气道，按了几下键盘将有关数据调了出来。“情况非常不乐观。坏消息是，你的体质是典型的氪星Alpha，并没有为受孕作任何准备。从物竞天择的角度来说，Alpha在智力和体力两方面都没有优势，对于血脉繁衍的作用却远远比不上Omega甚至Beta，如果不是依赖胚胎培植，Alpha很可能早就灭绝。由Alpha变成Omega，在某程度上来说可算是一种物种进化。好消息是，由于你是自然分娩，你的进化程度比实验室造物略为高出一点。”

蝙蝠侠又调出了几张图片，用红外线遥控指着其中一张超人下体剖析图道：“你看这里。”

克拉克盯着膀胱与直肠附近的小黑点：“这是？”

“你的子宫。”蝙蝠侠不慌不忙道。

“？！”

蝙蝠侠继续指点“江山”：“这是你的外阴茎，超出一般标准12%的大小长度，Alpha的典型性征之一。”

“！！！”

“如果你是Omega，此处就应该是你的内阴道入口，也就是所谓的生殖腔。”蝙蝠侠指向图上的直肠深处，红点从细窄黑影般的生殖腔往后，来到先前的黑点处。“Omega的生殖腔一般情况下是合拢的，在发情期才会自发打开，让施予一方的精子进入子宫，继而受孕。目前你的生殖腔是完全封闭，没有打开的可能性。”

“而这个，”他又打开了一张超人的全身血管透视图，“是你的性腺发育情况，蓝色的深浅反映活跃程度。Omega的性腺一般集中在口腔、后颈、阴茎、直肠和生殖腔，性腺越发达，散发的信息素越多，受孕的可能性就越高。”不消说，图上只有可怜巴巴的一两处浅蓝。

“总括而言，你的子宫严重萎缩，生殖腔闭塞，性腺发育不全，稀薄的信息素杜绝了发情期的出现。就目前来说，你受孕的可能性是0.002%。”

克拉克努力不要因为对方一直提到自己的性器官而脸红或尴尬，虽然旁边的大屏幕上的超人子宫透视图对眼下情况一点儿帮助也没有。“你找到办法改善了吗？”

“首先，手术是完全不会被考虑的。黄太阳给予你的钢铁之躯为手术增加了太多难度，而我不认为你会欣赏我用氪石割开你的生殖腔。”

“噢不，布鲁斯，谢谢但这个还是不要了。”克拉克光是想象就打了个寒颤。

“很好，我们达成共识。鉴于手术的不可行，我们就得诉诸于一些偏向软性的方法，包括催化性药物，心理建设和适当的外力刺激。”

“听起来不错。”

“我必须警告你，克拉克，即使这些办法能成功提升你的受孕可能性，这也是一个非常漫长的过程。改造身体并不是一件容易的事，期间你很可能会出现迷茫，羞耻，难堪等矛盾情绪，并不是说你心理上有准备，你的潜意识就不会跟你的生理对抗。但你必须及时调整自己的心态，以免影响你在联盟的工作。我会尽量帮你，但我必须得到你完全的信任，你会因此很难在我面前隐藏你的想法或肉体反应，这种程度的亲密可能会令你不舒服。正如我再三强调，所有的模型和数据模拟都未经实践，你忍受过这种种的折磨过后，结果可能仍然是一场空。三思而后行，克拉克。”

蝙蝠侠说不清自己是否希望克拉克在此刻退缩，他只希望能尽量让对方清楚明白将要面对的困难。

“虽然你总是说我冲得太快想得太少，但我真的知道自己在干什么，我一直考虑得很清楚。这么做既是为了满足我想要孩子的愿望，也是我作为氪星遗孤需要履行的责任。我想要这么做，我也必须这么做。”克拉克严肃道，在鼓起勇气求助于蝙蝠侠之前，他就已经思考了很久，权衡过所有轻重。他不会在终于出现曙光的时候后悔的。“还有最后一个问题，布鲁斯。如果我们的计划成功的话——”

“你就会需要一个地球男性的精子。”

“是的，你这么敏锐，应该早就发现这个漏洞了吧。”虽然非常忐忑，克拉克还是坚持说下去：“我非常感激你在这件事上给予我的一切帮助，但我还有一个不情之请。”

蝙蝠侠力持镇定。

“你可以当我孩子的爸爸吗？”超人问道。

TBC

小吐槽：克拉克你敢不敢不要这么淡定地打直球？来人啊，号称永远冷静机变的蝙蝠侠晕过去了！估计只有来自三原色大个子的吻才能让睡蝙蝠醒来！

克拉克：=口=你们是不是误会了什么？！


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO含二设，Mpreg，产乳，OOC
> 
> Alpha Superman would do whatever it takes to have his own child of blood. Which includes becoming an Omega. Batman is obliged to help.

5

大概是布鲁斯脸上的表情太奇怪，超人傻愣了一下，连忙道：“额，我的意思是，计划如果成功的话，我就能成功提取出我自己的Omega细胞和信息素。如果你愿意担当捐精者，我们就能在实验室——”

“捐、精、者？”布鲁斯忍不住狠狠瞪着这个无知无觉就能把他情绪搞得天翻地覆的外星人。虽然他早猜到超人合成胚胎的打算——当然啦，卡尔艾尔千方百计把自己搞成Omega，只是想提取绝种的氪星Omega细胞和信息素，而不是跟个什么男人鬼混，就算这个男人恨不得自告奋勇也一样。

超人干笑几声，要不是太了解蝙蝠侠，他几乎以为对方在咬牙切齿了。“如果你愿意的话。”

“为什么是我？”虽然明知不会得到自己心目中想要的答案，布鲁斯依然将问题抛了出来。

超人肯定猜到蝙蝠侠会问这个问题，也一早预备了回复：“布鲁斯，你是我最信任的人，是我最好的朋友，你清楚我的双重身份也了解这件事的始末，同时你也是——好吧虽然我觉得没必要让你更自傲一点，但你的确是我遇过最强大的人类，正直而坚毅。如果我得给我的孩子再找一份基因，一个父亲，我想不到有任何人会比你更加胜任。”

这不是蝙蝠侠最想听到的答复，但也不是最差的——即使他们讨论的是共同生育后代，在这个来自堪萨斯、直得不能再直的男孩心里，布鲁斯只会是他的好朋友，永远不会更进一步。这也是布鲁斯察觉自己的想法后一直没有采取行动的原因之一。

但至少克拉克第一个就想到他了，不是克拉克在报社的男性朋友，也不是卡尔艾尔在联盟的战友，这已经说明了什么了，不是吗？克拉克或者不确实知道他在向布鲁斯要求什么，但蝙蝠侠心知肚明他即将从他手中接过的是何等珍惜之物。

那是一个连接人生的机会，一个进入克拉克心墙的钥匙。

别再自欺欺人了——布鲁斯在心里嘲笑自己——你还在考虑什么？难道你真的能狠下心拒绝这个大好机会，然后眼睁睁看着克拉克与别的男人搅合？忘掉你那该死的神之子不应被阴暗玷污的想法（另一个蝙蝠侠之前没有采取行动的原因），如果克拉克肯特想要跟一个男人在一起，那这个男人只能是布鲁斯.蝙蝠侠.韦恩，只能是你。只要你活着，就绝不会容许是其他人！

“我不自傲，克拉克。我只是准确判断形势。”尽管心里波澜万千，蝙蝠侠依然没有移开视线，专注地看着超人。在这个专属于氪星遗孤的宏伟堡垒里面，琉璃坚冰似乎折射出了使超人更美丽神圣的光芒，轮廓优美有如天成，透蓝如天空的眸子里没有一丝杂质。

他在邀请蝙蝠侠与他共育后代，承诺向蝙蝠侠敞开他的肉体与心灵。超人心无旁骛，所以无所畏惧。他丝毫没有意识到他将释放出怎么样的恶魔。

“而你总觉得你是对的，不是吗？”克拉克笑着说：“在我的字典里面，这已经算得上是自傲了。就算你通常真的是对的也一样。”

“说奉承话和拯救我的卫星一样是没用的。”蝙蝠侠总是绷直的唇角弯起了一个小小的弧度。

“他们该给你加个不容易讨好的标签。如果我说，我会好好照顾孩子，不会让他影响你的生活呢？”克拉克搜索枯肠。

“不。”就知道在某些方面特别单纯的小记者根本没想过韦恩财富的继承问题。“我同意你的要求，条件就是你不能将我排除在你和孩子的生活之外。那也是我的孩子，克拉克。”

正义联盟的主席和顾问，就这么各有盘算又和乐融融地达成了共识。有些事情他们很有默契地保持了缄默，比方说促成另一个氪星人的诞生将为地球带来多大的安全隐忧，永远想到最恶劣的可能性并为坏事做好准备的蝙蝠侠这么做几乎是违反了他自己一贯的理念；又比方说超人让蝙蝠侠成为新氪星人的父亲可以让他尽量参与并在某程度上控制局面，减少这个悲观战略家的忧虑。

作为世界最佳拍档，这些事情便无须多言了。

 

蝙蝠侠信奉的是谋定而后定，尽管超人心急如焚，他们还是用了相当一段时间检查和完善他们的计划。由于这两个超级英雄一向有在联盟事务以外合作，所以他们长期的同进同出倒也没有引起什么疑问，只有几个吃了雄心豹子胆的，私下笑侃超人母性澎湃得连孤僻黑蝙蝠也收服了。在莫名其妙吃了苦头以后，也不敢再多口。

计划的第一阶段主要涉及以含有类似Omega激素的药物刺激和促进卡尔艾尔的肉体进化。这些激素是参照孤独堡垒的记录人工合成的，透过超级电脑计算确认无害才制成绿色荧光小药丸——克拉克强烈怀疑这是某人故意选择的恶心颜色，以减低他滥药的可能性，但蝙蝠侠矢口否认。

第一剂药丸的分量非常轻微，但在蝙蝠侠的强硬要求下，超人还是在服用后于孤独堡垒隔离观察了二十四小时。其后的剂量逐渐加强，频率也从每周一次逐渐加密至每天三次。超人起初还有点担心药吃多了会变成娘娘腔，但在蝙蝠侠冷笑着给他上了几堂（可怕的）氪星生育课后，他抛开了这个无稽的念头。

 

第一阶段进行到第三个月，卡尔艾尔的各项与生育相关指标没有明显的改变。与此同时，哥谭市的黑门监狱爆发了大规模越狱，蝙蝠侠、夜翼和红头罩为了抓拿逃犯忙得抽不开身。蝙蝠侠甚至无暇出席联盟会议，众人尊重他强烈的领地观念也不敢贸贸然出手相助。超人帮了两次倒忙（暴躁的蝙蝠侠：“我要的是情报！不是昏死过去的犯人！不是倒塌的建筑！”）以后也怏怏地偃旗息鼓了。

“这些小玩意儿是怎么用的？”独处孤独堡垒静房里的超人喃喃道，一头雾水地看着黑箱子里倒出来的东西——箱子上的标签写着第二阶段实验品I。

原定计划是在今天开始第二阶段的，但哥谭的事肯定拥有最高优先级别，将心比己，超人对此安排完全没有怨言。但计划的进展太慢了，超人便琢磨着不妨自己先试一试独力开展第二阶段。

可是，蝙蝠侠虽然准备了齐全的道具，却没有预备说明书啊！

这瓶子里奇怪的液体是什么？为什么会有这么多颜色？这鸽蛋大小内藏机械的圆东西是干吗的？这是打蛋器吗？还有这一整排从尾指到香肠大小的全黑条状物……

来自堪萨斯农场的纯情超人盯着散在桌上五花八门的道具，陷入了深深的沉思。

TBC

 

咳，其实玻璃瓶子上面有蝙蝠雕花，圆形物和长形物都是黑色带蝙蝠图纹，超人表示细思极恐

正如你们所想，铺叙了这么久终于准备开车了。然而我们要从自行车开始XDDDD


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO含二设，Mpreg，产乳，OOC
> 
> Alpha Superman would do whatever it takes to have his own child of blood. Which includes becoming an Omega. Batman is obliged to help.

6

命运对蝙蝠侠而言从来不易。

仿佛老天爷有意用艰苦痛累打造一个更卓越的黑暗骑士，他得到最亲爱的人，又一一失去他们；他用尽所有去挽救一个濒临崩溃边缘的城市，却又见证着城市的日益沉沦；他一个身份败坏祖传家声，另一个身法又叫人恐惧厌恶；他走得越远，就越是孑然一身。

就在他以为，花了足足两周的功夫瓦解黑面具又一个颠覆哥谭的阴谋、将逾千名逃犯一一逮捕归案后，他能够稍微歇息片刻，他就该想到命运不会那么容易放过他——从事义警行业二十余年，他几乎从未休息过，每一次阿尔弗莱德为他安排的旅行计划都会被突如其来的大事打断。

麻烦的事情注定要接踵而至，警告着他不可松懈。

然而，这一次，需要他紧急处理的不是反派玩弄哥谭的阴谋，而是氪星男孩带来的又一惊吓。

“克拉克，你干了什么？”早在几个月前蝙蝠侠便将孤独堡垒与蝙蝠洞的系统联通，以方便查取资料，在蝙蝠洞观察卡尔艾尔的情况，在孤独堡垒办公，以及其他不便透露的原因。而此时，几个监察堡垒内部情况的警钟都亮了起来，显示温度急剧变化，部分设施遭到破坏。

外部却没有任何入侵警告。

要么孤独堡垒史无前例被拥有超前科技或强大魔法的敌人入侵，要么就是——

“蝙蝠侠呼叫超人。”蝙蝠侠没有浪费一点时间，打开通讯器的同时十指如飞敲击键盘，遥距覆写孤独堡垒的系统控制权。卡尔艾尔很久之前就给了他与自己同级的最高权限。

线路接通了，卫星定位显示超人现在确实身处堡垒，但没有即时回应呼叫。堡垒内部的温度稳定下来，遭到破坏的区域集中在地下5层N2区。

正是超人身处的静房。

他调开数个在房间外围仍然能运作的闭路电视镜头，瞬间就判断破坏是由热射线和小型爆炸造成的。

超人在自己的秘密基地玩脱了？

“克拉克，回应通话，我知道你在。”蝙蝠侠语气严厉，不打算让超人有逃避的余地。

“……B，我在。”有些虚弱的温朗中音传来，蝙蝠侠几乎错觉有嘤嘤嘤的余音在蝙蝠洞里回荡。他扯下头罩，捏了捏自己隐隐作痛的眉宇。

但当他再次开口的时候，沉稳的声线完全没有显露出他的疲倦。

“克拉克，你要我再问一遍，还是你直接坦白？”

“对不起，布鲁斯。”克拉克踌躇道。“我知道你准备了很久，但我，我不小心把实验品I弄坏了。”

就在克拉克吞吞吐吐的同时，蝙蝠侠遥控的侦察微型机器人也飞到了地下5层N2区，将房间里的情景巨细无遗地摄入了镜头，经由卫星转播出现在蝙蝠洞的大屏幕上。

超人垂头坐在地上，两腿微弓如塔，明晃晃的红靴体贴地勾勒出小腿至脚踝优美的线条，蝙蝠侠有强烈的冲动伸手把玩。他忽略散落四周的焦黑碎片（因为无论克拉克怎么想都好，事实上他该死的完全不在乎实验品I被炸成什么鬼样），视线向上，来到超人被大红披风覆盖的胸膛。跟随着超人拯救生命，总是随风飘扬的披风此时皱巴巴的，还有多处明显的（更是可疑的）水迹。

很遗憾，蝙蝠侠没有透视能力，尽管他能肯定披风底下的制服已经脱了大半。他考虑了半秒是否打开侦察机器人的透视功能，但决定以后会有亲手脱下这套三原色制服的机会。

侦察机器人小如蚊蚋，但也不可能逃过超人的感官。他抬起头，直接望向了镜头。本想回话的蝙蝠侠犹如被一记重拳击中胸口，什么话都说不出来了。

克拉克的脸容被放大了数十倍呈现在屏幕上，杀伤力也呈比例增加。汗湿的卷发贴着额头，他从耳垂到项脖都透着诱人的羞红，娇艳饱满的嘴唇仿佛含着初露的玫瑰，等待着被一亲芳泽。一双蓝眼睛水汪汪的，瞳孔边缘因为热射线的后遗症而泛红，又委屈又可怜地望着镜头。

蝙蝠侠着魔般抬起了手，恋恋不舍地触摸着屏幕上的面庞，指尖从下巴处徘徊，抚过唇瓣。在这个只有他独处的蝙蝠洞，在他潜意识感到最安全的空间里，他第一次容许自己的意志向欲望投降，让感情控制了自己的行动。

“布鲁斯？”听不见回复的克拉克有些慌乱。“我不是故意给你添麻烦的，我只是想试试看自己能不能做到。可是它们太脆弱了，我一不小心就——布鲁斯，我觉得光靠我的意志力是行不通的，我需要一些红太阳灯，或者氪石。”他的两颊更红了。

“不，克拉克。”布鲁斯毫不犹豫地拒绝了。“我同意的是帮助你进化，而不是伤害你。我们会找到安全有效的办法。现在，”他看了一眼侦察机器人回馈的数据，超人的体温有些过高，他脸红不纯粹是因为羞愧，而是因为发烧。

“不要管那些道具了，你马上去洗澡，水温可以低一点，多洗几遍，然后去床上躺着。我一个小时后到。”他下令道。

克拉克明显尚有疑虑，但他还是乖乖点了头。

布鲁斯已经忘记了自己的疲劳，动身赶去北极，替超人收拾残局。从现场尸骨无存的瓶子来看，超人不正常的状态超过90%可能性是缘于那几瓶道具。那是他参考氪星文献制作的精油，作香薰和润滑之用，理论上来说对氪星人会有轻微放松神经和催发情欲的效果。

超人第一次接触这种精油，没有抵抗力，又没有注意分量，所以才会效果拔群。

蝙蝠侠希望冷水澡有助去除精油对超人的影响，如非必要，他暂时还不打算将他拆吃入腹。虽然超人迷糊着道歉的样子很可爱，但他还有一连串的调教计划准备亲自实施在超人身上，循序渐进占据克拉克肯特的身心。冒进只会引起克拉克的反弹和厌恶。

控制狂如蝙蝠侠，不会允许任何人，包括超人自己，打乱他的计划。

TBC

写到最后感觉布鲁斯有点变态，这肯定是我错觉吧XDDD   
剧情有点太慢惹，自行车都没能开起来，只给车胎打了个气，哈哈


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO含二设，Mpreg，产乳，OOC
> 
> Alpha Superman would do whatever it takes to have his own child of blood. Which includes becoming an Omega. Batman is obliged to help.

7

“这么做真的会有效吗？”

克拉克困惑地望向对面的好友。对于他的生子大计，他的确急于求成。虽然布鲁斯对计划的详情语焉不详，但必须要付出的代价他都反复向克拉克重申过，克拉克也不至于单纯天真到毫无知觉这计划过程在某程度上会牵扯到肉欲。

也许布鲁斯迟迟未有行动，是因为尴尬？他只是假设以布鲁西宝贝儿花花公子的名声和蝙蝠侠严肃的科研态度，并不会用异样的眼光看待计划的这一部分。但也许，是他想得太理所当然了？

前天，他尝试独自采取开发自己的Alpha身躯。

遗憾的是，结果不但没有取得任何进展，还毁了布鲁斯准备的道具和一小部分的孤独堡垒，自己也险些闹出笑话。幸而布鲁斯及时赶到安抚了他的情绪，他提议的冷水澡也有效扑灭了身体的灼热。

布鲁斯当时承诺，会找到更安全有效的办法。克拉克以为他指的是研发更先进的道具。

“是的，我非常确信。”布鲁斯笑着说——准确来说，是克拉克从未近距离见过的‘哥谭王子’式迷人笑容，跟蝙蝠侠的冷笑讥笑嘲笑比起来更让他胆战心惊。他穿着贴身剪裁的铁灰色西装三件套，成熟优雅得仿佛出现在宴会上的‘蓝血’贵族。“你不尝尝你的兰芝黑松露配鹅肝吗？阿尔弗莱德会失望的。”

他们正身处韦恩大宅，燃点烛光，相对而坐，品尝布鲁斯的管家精心准备的佳肴。环境很高雅，食物很美味，同伴也很健谈。但克拉克依然坐立不安。他不习惯这样的蝙蝠侠，也看不出来这对他们的计划会有什么帮助。

“克拉克，放松心情。”布鲁斯替克拉克倒了三分之二杯红酒。“我不会咬人的。”

“抱歉，我想我只是…很少看见这一面的你。”克拉克与他碰了碰杯，开玩笑道：“毕竟这可是超人和布鲁斯韦恩同桌吃饭，佩里做梦都想要的头条材料。联盟的人会把这个当作一年分量的谈资。”

“正如我所说，要完成我们的计划，我需要对你的心理和生理有更彻底的了解。我认识克拉克肯特，也认识卡尔艾尔。公平起见，我应该也让你知道多一些关于我的事情。一起共进晚餐似乎是个不错的起点。”布鲁斯侃侃而谈。“此外，蝙蝠侠的存在是为了让犯罪者恐惧，信不信由你，恐惧并不在我们的道具采购清单上。”

克拉克眨巴眼睛，哇，蝙蝠侠说要让超人多了解他一点，他们成为世界最佳拍档好几年了他都没听过这句话。这肯定是个不错的起点。

“那我们的采购清单有什么？”

“耐心和信任。这可是非常昂贵的货物。克拉克，你能做到吗？”

克拉克回望他，紧绷了一晚上的肩膀终于放松了下来。“你明知道你是我最信任的人。你说怎么做就怎么做吧，我不会再怀疑你的判断了。”

“Good boy。”布鲁斯满意地笑了。克拉克凝视着他眼角性感的细纹，突然觉得跟布鲁斯韦恩一起吃顿饭也不错。

不，这简直是棒透了。

 

如果在饭间灌醉克拉克是布鲁斯的阴谋的话，那他应该不能得逞。因为酒品的度数不高，超人对于酒精的反应也远低于常人。

但是克拉克放下甜品叉子的时候，饱腹感和愉快的聊天仍然使他有了几分心满意足的微醺感。

“接下来我们要做什么？”移师到起居厅沙发的他问布鲁斯。

布鲁斯靠着沙发背，懒洋洋地挑了挑眉，“你认为，布鲁斯韦恩与他的约会对象在共进晚餐后会做些什么？”

“巧妙地甩掉对方，换上制服出去巡逻？”克拉克认真又完全错过暧昧暗示的回答让布鲁斯哈哈大笑。克拉克装作无奈道：“喂，哪里好笑了？这可是超级英雄生涯的一部分，怎么找完美借口消失。你肯定深谙此道。”

“不，我不知道。我什么时候需要找借口？”布鲁斯摊了摊手，言下之意是亿万富翁想干嘛就干嘛，要消失便消失，人们不但不会有疑窦，反而觉得这浮夸无脑的富二代表现非常正常。

“……你是个傲慢的混蛋，你知道吧？”克拉克突然发现布鲁斯不知什么时候坐得更近了，近得几乎能感觉到他身上的热力。

布鲁斯慵懒英俊的笑容近在咫尺，双手自然地垂落，几乎要碰到克拉克的手背。

克拉克觉得好像有点紧张。他们在任务中因为救命和验伤互相背过抱过触碰过，比现在可亲密多了，那时他可完全不觉得有啥紧张的。

因为布鲁斯没有穿着他的蝙蝠侠制服吗？因为他在对着超人真诚微笑？因为古怪的氛围？

不待克拉克想清楚，布鲁斯的话就抢回了他的注意力：“不要这么快下判断，我也有谦逊的一面。让我为你效劳，展示给你看吧，肯特先生。”布鲁斯的手搭在了他的胳膊上，轻轻地捏了捏。

克拉克糊里糊涂就点了头。

 

浑身上下只剩下一条裤衩的克拉克忐忑不安地趴在客卧的大床上，听着布鲁斯的心跳声和脚步声。他有满肚子的问题想问，却又不想再质疑布鲁斯的判断，除了过度理智得近乎残忍这点，蝙蝠侠的计划总是可以信任的。

布鲁斯推门进来了。

克拉克快速回头瞥了一眼，布鲁斯脱了西装外套，捧着一个盘子。

“不许偷看，son。”布鲁斯走进床边，把盘子放在床头柜上，然后解开衬衫最上面的几个纽扣，又把两个袖子卷起。

克拉克听着衣物的索索声，想象他的行动。“你不觉得这里太暗了吗？不如去蝙蝠洞的实验室？你不用换上白大褂吗？”

“不许废话，不许发问。”布鲁斯甚至没用上蝙蝠侠的威吓嗓音，就这么随随便便地给超人下命令，却令人生不起抵抗之心。

克拉克虽然闭了嘴巴，心里嘀咕着：每句话都是祈使句也好意思说展现自己谦逊的一面，蝙蝠侠果然是骨子里的控制狂。

他的感官敏锐超乎凡人，能明显感觉到布鲁斯淡然的目光流连在他光裸的背脊上，又从臀部下落到小腿。是观察？是寻找？

一只厚实的大手从后探来，替他理了理耳后的碎发，似有若无地抚过耳垂。刀枪不入的超人理应不会缺乏安全感，但此刻，面临危险的奇异直觉使他不禁战栗起来。

TBC

表问，我不知道为什么一章写不完两行大纲QUQ

在酥皮无意识的引诱下，老爷的忍耐力得到了又一次的升华；在老爷有意识的勾引下，酥皮感叹了一番哥谭王子的魅力。

所谓的先爱先输hhh


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO含二设，Mpreg，产乳，OOC
> 
> Alpha Superman would do whatever it takes to have his own child of blood. Which includes becoming an Omega. Batman is obliged to help.

8

温暖的皮肤触感落在克拉克的背肌上，除了小时候父亲帮着洗澡外，从来没有男性用友善的态度这样碰过他——原谅超级英雄跟反派打架已成日常的本能——坚实有力的男性手掌张开，十指轻轻压了压他的肌里，似乎在测试他的身体反应。克拉克控制着自己不要大惊小怪，但过分敏锐的感官很难让他不注意到布鲁斯掌心的薄茧摩擦光裸皮肤的感觉。

房间的灯光被调暗了，不至于刺眼，也不至于不能视物。布鲁斯问他要不要放一点舒缓心情的音乐，他不想太隆重其事，就拒绝了。

但此刻他把脸埋在布鲁斯塞给他的枕头里，有点后悔没弄点音乐来分散注意力了。布鲁斯从瓶子里倒出了些液体，用双手搓揉开后，便以手掌画圈的方式均匀涂抹在他的背部。

“这是按摩油，有助放松肌肉，不会伤害到你的。”布鲁斯一边涂抹一边解释道。克拉克心想除非这油是用氪石提炼，不然哪有可能伤害到他。他想回道我也不会反抗免得误伤你的，但一张嘴，冒出来的却是一声软绵绵的叹息。

蝙蝠侠的十项全能包括按摩吗？他是从哪里学来让人这么舒服的手艺的？

冰凉的按摩油给肌肤带来清凉的刺激，从每一个毛孔深入内里。布鲁斯捏拿的双手却犹如高温的火焰，借着推拿将热力从肩胛骨蔓延至脊骨，再往下直至抵达臀部上方，从表皮透进血管，没有痛楚的燃烧唤醒了每一寸身躯，扫荡着深藏骨髓里的疲倦，带来淡淡的酥麻余韵。

“好舒服……”克拉克喃喃道。

布鲁斯似乎轻笑了一声，又或者这只是克拉克的错觉。恍惚间，布鲁斯以稳定的力道按压着他的背部，又将手掌呈半圆揉捏他的臂膀，手指旋转按摩他的腰眼。半罐按摩油用完后，克拉克已舒服得成了布鲁斯手下的一团面粉，在他的指尖触碰下颤抖，任由他搓圆按扁。

“……嗯…布鲁斯？”克拉克快放松得要睡着的时候，就被人拉着翻了个身。布鲁斯拍了拍克拉克健美的胸肌，微笑道：“背面按摩完，到前面了。你可以闭眼。”

“哦。”克拉克点了点头，一晚上了他依然不太习惯布鲁西宝贝儿的笑容，但他没有闭眼，回了个感激的笑脸。

布鲁斯单膝跪坐在他身边，停顿了几秒钟才继续动作。先用拇指在克拉克的锁骨处回旋按压，其后逐渐向下，宽阔的手掌将克拉克健硕性感的双扇胸大肌覆盖大半，搓揉的动作令毫无瑕疵的胸肌微微颤动。布鲁斯五指收缩纳入肌肉，使克拉克的胸膛更形高耸，却没有越雷池一步去挑逗那两处嫩红。

如果克拉克留意的话，他会发现布鲁斯的眼神一直十分专注，比他研究他的蝙蝠小道具的时候更专注百倍。

布鲁斯没有停留在克拉克的胸膛上，继而将按摩油仔仔细细地涂抹在了克拉克健美的八块腹肌上，以指尖描绘了一遍他那优美的肌肉线条。全程乖乖配合的克拉克却开始不乐意了，有些抗拒地扭动身躯。

克拉克尴尬地发现，不知何时自己居然在布鲁斯纯洁的按摩下起了反应。他尝试用意志抑制，但布鲁斯抚摸他人鱼线的双手并无助他达到目标。他很想把布鲁斯请出去然后自己手动解决这个问题，可是一向见微知著的蝙蝠侠却对他的反应视若无睹，反而兴高采烈地告诉他只要他到时候维持这种放松肌肉的状态，十月怀胎后生育孩子应该不成问题。

他可一点不觉得自己现在哪里放松了！

“跪着趴好。”布鲁斯催促他。克拉克正有心隐藏自己胯下的反应，自然是忙不迭照办。可是布鲁斯的下一句吓了他一跳：“现在，让我们来看看小宝宝出来的地方。”

“你想干……”不等他问完，布鲁斯就在他丰满的屁股上拍了一记。“别吵，我又不是第一次看了。”拍打的力道不打，也不疼，可是响亮的声音还是让克拉克抖了抖，没细想，张嘴就问：“你人格分裂吗？”一会儿温柔布鲁西一会儿冷酷蝙蝠侠。

“你不觉得这种问题有点讽刺吗，考虑到你也在维持着两个身份。”

说话间，布鲁斯的手指已经摸到了克拉克紧密的股沟，试探性地在两臀入口处倒了些剩下的按摩油，透明清凉的液体渗入臀缝，弄得一片湿淋淋。

布鲁斯的确不是第一次看克拉克的后穴处了，鉴于这是Omega承孕和产子的地方，布鲁斯替他安排过好几次检查。但那些检查都是有孤独堡垒的医疗机械执行的，布鲁斯看到的只是拍摄下来的图片和分析的数据。

他可从来没有真枪实弹上阵去摸过克拉克的股穴秘处。

克拉克心里呐喊：用机器做检查和被人用手摸的感受很不一样好吗？

所以也难怪他的脸像被煮滚了一样红得透气。幸好蝙蝠侠没法看见他伏下的脸。

TBC

 

开始补更新ww


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO含二设，Mpreg，产乳，OOC
> 
> Alpha Superman would do whatever it takes to have his own child of blood. Which includes becoming an Omega. Batman is obliged to help.

9

布鲁斯细致又到位的按摩服务把克拉克治得贴贴服服，除了某不可描述之处有些不合时宜的兴奋外，一切都惬意舒服极了。

但这不代表克拉克就能泰然自若地面对接下来的所谓检查。

怕误伤布鲁斯，他不敢挣扎，努力催眠自己是躺在实验室桌上的死鱼（鱼皮都要煎熟了！），让蝙蝠侠检查他的股沟。

蝙蝠侠也没有跟他客气，大手包覆揉捏着克拉克饱满白皙的两股，一旦用力，指头便深深地陷入了臀肉里。如果换了别人，屁股上大概已经现出青紫的疼痛痕迹，但蝙蝠侠松开手的时候，这个挺翘的桃形臀瓣便会立刻恢复原状，光滑圆润如初。

仿佛心有不甘，蝙蝠侠几番拉扯揉搓后，又俯下身，专注地近距离观察这堪称完美的屁股，感官敏锐得远超凡人的克拉克能感觉到他呼吸的气息喷在自己下半身的皮肤上，吓得他顿时起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，下意识就往前挺胯，想把自己的身体埋进床单里——总之，离蝙蝠侠的脸越远越好。

布鲁斯不理会他徒劳的逃避，笑吟吟地评论道：“这么漂亮的屁股长在Alpha身上太可惜了，从这点上看你很有成为优秀Omega的潜质，没有人会不想对这样的屁股来一发。”

“布鲁斯！”克拉克抗议地喊了一声，回过头瞪他，血气持续往脸上窜。

“这种程度的话已经受不了了吗？果然是堪萨斯长大的纯正童子军。”布鲁斯又拍了一下克拉克的臀瓣，清脆响亮的拍击声在室内回荡。“我们说好了什么来着？”

“可是……”克拉克投降地叹了口气，又重新趴下。“如果不是太了解你，B，我会以为你把这个当成一个捉弄我的游戏。”

“克拉克，你真的了解我吗？”布鲁斯的手指滑入了克拉克股缝，轻轻摩娑按压着，适才倒下的按摩油弄得穴口一片湿润滑腻。

“我是没怎么见过布鲁西，可是我好歹跟蝙蝠侠共同作战——啊！”克拉克惊喘了下，原来布鲁斯的一根手指刺穿了紧密的小穴入口，堂而皇之地登堂入室。向来有出无入的地方遭到来自别人的入侵，虽然不痛，但依然感觉十分奇怪。克拉克抖了抖，却引得又吞进了一个指关节。Alpha的肠璧密密实实地包裹了陌生的来客，抵抗着进一步的无礼侵犯。

超人天不怕地不怕，此时此刻居然因为一根手指而紧张得心跳加快。他很想回头去看蝙蝠侠，战场上无论出现多么凶险的意外，蝙蝠侠镇定自若的表情总能使他安下心来。但他也很不想看见蝙蝠侠，在当事人的手指正插在他的屁股里的时候，他觉得还是把自己的表情埋在枕头里面比较好。

“My boy，你太紧了，这样小宝宝要怎么出来呢？”布鲁斯揶揄道，选择性地遗忘了试管婴儿根本不用经过分娩过程。他屈起手指，将蜜穴的花瓣稍微撑开，单手打开了另一瓶的按摩精油，倾斜瓶口倒了一些液体进去。

克拉克在心里默背氪星纪年表，325688年前高等议会通过有关能源再生的议案是什么来着……不，他完全想不起来。

他脑子里只有蝙蝠侠。

和他妈的蝙蝠爪子。

他起初感到屁眼凉浸浸的，反射性地收缩内壁，把布鲁斯的手指含得更紧。他的耳朵捕捉到了粘稠的液体滚动的声音。待适应了温度后，湿润起来的的肉穴终于吞进了第二根手指。男人的体格高大，食指和中指合拼已经能挤出一个不小的开口，更何况布鲁斯并不是未经人事的愣头青，在他技巧性的开拓扩张和大量的润滑下，Alpha青涩强壮的肉体不得不接受了这不期而至的入侵。

“你做得很好，克拉克。”布鲁西用他那在情场上战无不胜的调情腔调柔声说，却从未有如此刻这般真情实意。“再放松一点，你会享受这个的。”

克拉克喉咙里嘟囔了几个无意义的音节，布鲁斯探入的指尖突然被收缩的嫩肉咬了一口，像是在抗议他假惺惺的安抚。

布鲁斯低低笑了一声，手指强蛮地推开紧凑的重嶂叠峦，进入了更深的地方。他忽略克拉克的呜咽，一边用指腹小幅度地移动辗压一小片肠壁，一边指示道：“这是一般人类男性前列腺的位置。”

“可、可是……”克拉克说不出口，但他除了紧张和别扭外并没有什么强烈的突然的快感，这和布鲁斯给他准备的资料上写的不一样啊。

“可是你是氪星Alpha，”布鲁斯替他接上，抽出了被沾得湿漉漉的手指，“你的身体不是天生适合承孕，我们得更努力一点，才能打开你身体禁区的开关，”克拉克不明白他在说什么，他感觉到一个细细的冷冰冰的东西取代了布鲁斯的手指，他更喜欢布鲁斯的温度带来的安全感，可这个新东西比布鲁斯的手指更长，弯曲着在布鲁斯开拓好的道路上走得更远，仿佛要进到他的肚子中心——

“啊！！！”快感犹如鞭子般狠狠敲打下来，将痒麻刺激的电流从尾椎处忠诚地上传到大脑，前面半软的二两肉也瞬间挺立。克拉克控制不住地弹跳起来，要不是布鲁斯缩手缩得快，就要被他撞翻了。

“你做了什么？”克拉克惊恐道，强烈的反应让布鲁斯非常满意，道：“我说过了，你会享受这个的。”他给克拉克看了一眼那黑色的小道具，然后就示意克拉克趴回去。

克拉克服从了，他认得这个东西，是第二阶段实验品I的其中一件，只有尾指等粗，但很长，质地充满弹性。上一次他自行插入的时候，因为屡试不成，用力过度就掰成了三段。

布鲁斯又重新制造了一个，然后用它为克拉克带来了第一次的前列腺快感。他一手按着克拉克的臀股，没有用什么力，但已经足够让克拉克不敢挣扎；另一手捏着小道具的尾端，调整方向去触碰克拉克敏感的深处——这样的位置除了使用道具，就得昂扬长度非常傲人的男性才能碰到，加上不能自行分泌润滑，怪不得Alpha少有喜欢做承受一方。

现在的克拉克也不见得有多喜欢，他乏善可陈的性爱经验中就没用过道具，这样的感觉太奇怪太丢脸了，他敏感的鼻子还能闻到橡胶的味道。可那坚硬的顶端持之不懈地顶弄着他刚刚被发掘的密处，布鲁斯放在他臀股上的大手坚定不移地带来压迫感，无法控制的快感像是逐步上升的水位，一点点将他淹没，却总是徘徊在没顶的边缘，无法达到最后的高潮。

“布鲁斯，嗯啊，快停下……”

克拉克喘着气，尽力克制着自己扭动屁股去磨蹭床单的冲动，双手却已把床单撕成破条。

“你的礼貌呢，童子军？”布鲁斯问他。

“我……”虽然知道这些都是改造计划的一部分，羞愤的情绪依然高昂。“求你，B，我不行了，请你停下……”

布鲁斯挑了挑眉，这孩子还是太年轻啊，不知道这样说会更引起男人的施虐欲吗？但他还不想吓跑克拉克，顺势就停住了，将道具抽了出来，还体贴地转过身整理瓶罐盒子。

克拉克感觉到他的动作，连忙扯了床单包住身体，同时伸手摸向自己的身下硬物。早在高潮边缘的性器在十余下快速的撸动后，在被子的包裹下悄悄喷洒出白液。克拉克死死地咬住嘴唇，生怕被近在咫尺的布鲁斯听见不该听的声音。

“克拉克，”估摸着时间差不多了，布鲁斯才合上黑箱子，回过身，上下打量着已把皱巴巴的衣服套上身，抱着高级床织品的超人。

“床单被子可以留着，阿尔弗莱德会处理。”布鲁斯往他抬了抬下颚。

“不不不！”克拉克慌张得几乎失声。“这是我弄脏的，我来处理就好了。”

“嗯。”布鲁斯不甚在意地点了点头，在克拉克朝浴室走去的时候，突然又开口道：“这次就算了，下次你要收集好自己的精液，对计划有用。”

克拉克一个踉跄，几乎闹了个平地摔。他难以置信地看着那个脸上挂着布鲁西轻浮表情，却用蝙蝠侠严肃语气说话的男人，感觉前所未有的虚弱。

TBC

我得努力克制自己，不要写得太过火，得循序渐进地淫荡起来2333

提问：前列腺比常人更深的好处在哪里XD


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO含二设，Mpreg，产乳，OOC
> 
> Alpha Superman would do whatever it takes to have his own child of blood. Which includes becoming an Omega. Batman is obliged to help.

10

克拉克强作自然地走进星球日报的办公室的时候，特别害怕会被同事们看出异样——虽然他很肯定自己脸没有红头发没有乱走姿也没有别扭，但，不要小瞧记者的敏锐程度，尤其当这些记者属于全国首屈一指的大报社。

他迅速横扫了一眼室内的情况。很好，吉米应该出外景了，路易斯正在赶稿，其他人也在忙着自己的工作，没有人会留意他。

他只需要，悄悄地，走到自己的位——

“克拉克！进来！”上司佩里从房间探出头来，朝他喊了一声。

克拉克心里悲鸣，他这周稿子已经按捺良心用超级速度（作弊）完成了，为什么佩里还会找他麻烦？他只是想安安静静地坐在自己的位子上，当个沉默的隐形人。

至少，直到他克服羞耻心和习惯体内那个小玩意儿的存在前，他不想跟任何人说话，不想被任何人看出异样然后调侃他的性爱情趣。

“你还在磨蹭什么，肯特先生？需要邀请卡吗？”佩里不耐烦地又喊道。

“来了！”克拉克不敢再怠慢，连忙应声道，往主编办公室走去。作为一个好下属，他该跑过去的，可是他迈出的每一步，那拇指大小的玩意儿仿佛就在他紧致的肠道深处震动一下，在在提醒着他他的胆大妄为。

怕沾湿裤子会出丑，他不敢让布鲁斯用太多润滑，心想反正钢铁之躯又不会受伤。可是他没想到过分敏感的感官会让他这么难受，略显艰涩的后穴紧紧含着小道具，他能从内里感受到它的质感，甚至在脑海里一丝不错地描绘出上头那蝙蝠图案的凹凸线条。

“佩里，有什么事吗？”

如果有超级英雄的奥斯卡奖，克拉克认为自己大概快有实力问鼎了。他对上司挤出了个平时的笑容，控制身上每一款肌肉表现正常，而不是像一个走动的僵硬机器人。

或者一个害羞得快要炸开的小镇男孩。

“慢吞吞的你要怎么抢新闻？”佩里怒其不争地瞪了他一眼，勉为其难道：“这次的稿子写得还行，而且速度挺快。我有一份新任务给你。”

克拉克没想到写得太快了还会招来新工作，警惕地问：“要出去采访吗？”布鲁斯告诫他说一开始的扩张练习非常重要，让他的氪星Alpha躯体循序渐进地适应被入侵打开的感觉，所以不能擅自中断。他还说，道具的体积不会大得影响克拉克的日常工作，配合药物疗程，等他习惯了以后就不会别扭了。

克拉克对第二部分存有怀疑，超级肉体上的影响的确有效，他依然能跟反派大战三百回合，但心理压力很大啊。尤其是与人接触的时候，他总是念着自己屁股里被塞了小道具。然而他没有表示反对，只是跟绿灯侠对调了瞭望塔当值时间，打算好歹第一周安安稳稳地躲起来。

“有什么困难吗？”佩里将一叠资料抛给他，脸上的表情明明白白地写着‘有困难就回家吃自己吧！’。

“佩里，我真的不太舒服，可以暂时派别人去吗？”出名好心肠的克拉克经常替人顶班，这还是第一次他推卸责任。

佩里闻言也有些意外，打量了他数眼，说道：“听着，我不知道你发生了什么事情，但我看来你好端端的能跑能跳。专业点，克拉克，别被你的私人情绪影响工作。”

佩里说到这份上，克拉克也有些不好意思了说想请假一周了。

“而且这个任务非你莫属。韦恩先生很欣赏你的专栏，点名要你去哥谭做他的专访。他已经有一段时间没做访问了，读者会想在封面看见他的英俊脸孔和知道哥谭王子最近的艳遇绯闻的，你还可以问问韦恩集团最近的投资动向。”

“韦恩？”佩里说了一大堆，克拉克只听进去了这两个字。

佩里忍无可忍地叹了口气。“是啊，韦恩，哥谭的布鲁斯韦恩，我们的顶头大老板，你应该要认识的人。”

他翻开资料的第一页，一张布鲁西宝贝儿的大头照赫然出现。他嘴角微弯，似笑非笑，灰蓝眼睛深邃又沉着，仿佛藏着很多不能言说的故事，鬓角一抹灰白为他增添了几分优雅成熟。

这是一张会让女人心动男人妒忌的脸，更别提他是一个富可敌国的神秘花花公子，只要稍微留意新闻都会认得他。

“啊……我，我当然认识他。”克拉克结结巴巴道，脸上透着诡异的红晕——他一看见这张照片，就自动回想起早上布鲁斯将自己好像小孩子一样摁在他的大腿上，替自己放入道具的过程。

奇怪的是，当时他紧张得不得了，唯恐自己会控制不住又弄坏新道具，现在回忆起来却满脑子都是布鲁斯在他耳畔低声的温柔安抚，还有他说话的气息喷在颈后的酥麻感觉。

“别怕，boy，我会好好照顾你的。”比起前次的大量按摩油，这次只是稍微沾湿润滑了道具。“想想你的氪星小宝宝，你可以做到的，对不？只是放松下来，很快就……”

“别傻站着，把这资料读透了，准备好访问问题。里面还有韦恩秘书的电话，你去联络她，这周内把访问搞定。”佩里吩咐道，已经不想搞清楚这小镇男孩脑子里到底在想写什么了。

克拉克干咳了一声，点了点头。采访布鲁斯总比采访别人好，再不济他还能假装布鲁斯口吻创作点什么，蝙蝠侠不会介意的。

“那我先出去了，佩里。”

佩里哼了一声，挥手赶走克拉克。他低头看了两行文字，又抬头，看着克拉克同手同脚往外走的背影。

这小子，真的很不对劲啊。

咳咳，看来克拉克距离夺得超级英雄奥斯卡，还有很远的一段路啊。

TBC

开了脑洞想开新坑，嘤  
下章应该会换大一点的车_(:з」∠)_


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO含二设，Mpreg，产乳，OOC
> 
> Alpha Superman would do whatever it takes to have his own child of blood. Which includes becoming an Omega. Batman is obliged to help.

11

“好了，我觉得这些资料已经够我写三个头条，不如就到此为止吧？”克拉克摁停了录音笔，向对座的韦恩总裁建议道，脸上透着一丝微妙的红晕。

“可是我还没讲完呢，不让你的访问对象说完他的观点是很不礼貌的。”西装笔挺的布鲁斯严肃道，语气仿佛在谴责一个十恶不赦的犯罪分子。

克拉克有强烈的冲动给这个故意戏弄他的家伙一拳，管他的人类受不住氪星人的力气，蝙蝠侠根本就不是人！

这时候距离他第一次尝试使用长期置入式道具，已经过去了五天。在布鲁斯的坚持下，每一次的放取都是在他的帮忙下完成的，存放的时间长短也在逐渐提升。每当克拉克稍微习惯了体内额外的重量和异物感，布鲁斯就会给他换上一个新的型号，让尚未能丢掉羞耻心的小记者苦不堪言，整天都坐立不安，生怕有人会看出异样。

就在今天早上，蝙蝠侠告诉他，最新的检测结果指出计划渐见成效，克拉克后穴的性腺有了活跃的迹象，需要进一步的刺激以促进发育。克拉克听得一脸懵逼，在蝙蝠侠的指挥下，将第二阶段实验品IV的小道具沾湿了塞进后穴里面。

这玩意儿比鸽蛋大一点儿，但也尚在克拉克的接受范围内——他时时努力催眠自己，不要太关注屁股里的蝙蝠道具，一旦分散了注意力，就不会被影响得手足无措了。

那时候他还没搞懂，这么一个小玩意儿要怎么‘进一步刺激’他。

直到中午时分，他带备采访材料来到韦恩塔，假装一个突然被老板赏识，得到一个传媒梦寐以求的专访机会的小记者，在秘书的带领下站到了韦恩总裁办公室的门口。

克拉克皱起眉头，肠道里的那蛋形的东西刚刚是不是动了一下，滑到了更深的地方？润滑用太多了吗？

进得太深的感觉更奇怪了，他微微侧过身，悄悄收紧了臀部肌肉，想要稍微把它推回原地。

那东西却猛地跳了一下，撞在紧夹的肉壁上，接着是细微密集的震动，过分敏感的感官将嗡嗡的运转声和肠道的震感忠实地传到了大脑。诡异的感觉让克拉克忍不住闷哼一声。

正在嘱咐他注意事项的秘书小姐莫名其妙地看着他：“肯特先生，你还好吗？”

拉奥啊，那东西在旋转震动，还越来越深了。

克拉克头晕眼花地扶着门把，被这从未有过的感觉惊得一时说不出话来。就在秘书小姐要伸手扶住克拉克之际，房门被适时从里面打开了，布鲁斯拉着克拉克的臂膀，将他带了进去，朝秘书打了个眼色。

秘书知趣地离开，没有发现门把已经被捏得凹下去一块。

“布、布鲁斯，那东西是跳蛋吗？这样太奇怪了，快关掉。”逐渐适应了那好像酥麻到骨子里的震动感，克拉克咬牙道。

布鲁斯抬了抬眼帘，似乎没想到纯情小镇男孩还知道什么是跳蛋。“你想放弃？不要氪星宝宝了？”

克拉克被噎了一下，总觉得好像被偷换概念了。“我才没有！可是——”

“那你是想质疑我们的计划吗？”

克拉克哪里敢承认。

“听着，boy，下次我们再有这种对话，我就撒手不干了。你可以找其他更好的办法，Alpha。”布鲁斯看着他的眼神仿佛在看着一个调皮不懂事的罗宾。

克拉克低下头，忍着肠子里的震动感，敢怒不敢言。

“坐。”布鲁斯指了指沙发。“我们还有一个专访要完成呢。”

于是事情便演变到了现在这样，克拉克有点恍惚地问着问题纸上的内容，布鲁斯则雄辩滔滔，给出了太过丰富的答案。克拉克几乎没法理解他在胡扯什么鬼，脑子里尽是跳蛋高速旋转的嗡嗡声。

他的后穴都快被震麻了，饱受刺激的肠壁痉挛抽搐着，可是不知怎地又隐隐有种意犹未尽的酥痒。

“好吧，如果你坚持，那暂时先这样吧，我们可以下次再聊。”布鲁斯终于大发慈悲道。

克拉克如释重负。“布鲁斯，那……跳蛋可以关掉了？”

布鲁斯若有所思地瞧着他。“在关掉之前，我们得检查一下效果。”

什么？！

很快的，穿着条纹衬衣的小记者就被雷厉风行的计划执行人扒掉了灰色长裤和内裤，双腿大开地躺在总裁办公室的名贵沙发上。韦恩总裁则跪坐在地上，埋首研究肯特记者微微震动的秘处。

克拉克双目紧闭，手指都快控制不住抓破沙发皮了。虽然快感不算强烈，但在长时间的刺激下，他的小兄弟也已经起立敬礼，他也破罐子破摔不在蝙蝠侠面前做无谓的掩饰了。

布鲁斯的手指在克拉克微微张合的穴口处蜻蜓点水般轻轻按压，然后便探了进去，仔细地抚过浅处的穴肉，检查性腺受刺激的程度，有意无意间便把潮湿活跃的跳蛋推到了更内里的地方，正正压住了克拉克深处的前列腺。

氪星Alpha发出了一声类似抽泣的喘息，钢铁之躯犹如风中的落叶般颤抖。尝到甜处的后穴剧烈收缩着，紧紧地含住了跳蛋和入侵的手指。

“布、布鲁斯，不要了，我不行了……”

不知是电力耗尽抑或是被故意操纵，跳蛋的速度减慢了下来，克拉克还没来得及安心，几秒后又再次猛跳，突快突慢的变速使快感变得不可预期。

“嘘，没事的，my boy。”布鲁斯的左手首次抚上了克拉克亟待安慰的性器上。Alpha的生殖器本就粗壮发达，情欲勃发的时候便更是肿胀挺立，分泌的前液弄污了布鲁斯的沙发。

花名在外的布鲁西宝贝儿自是很少需要自慰，服侍他人的经验更是绝无仅有，所以他撸动的动作不算是熟练，只是用宽阔的手掌上下套弄，偶尔搓揉那装满了氪星种子的囊袋。幸好克拉克早就濒临高潮，没多久就挣扎着攀上了巅峰，将白液射在布鲁西的手上。

那该死的跳蛋也终于停了下来。

“克拉克，精液蕴含的成分有助你进化。”布鲁斯将手掌递到克拉克嘴边，指尖按着他的嘴唇。“不要浪费，把它舔干净。”

高潮过后的克拉克茫然地看了他一眼，听从地伸出舌头，将布鲁斯左手掌心舔了个遍，吞下了自己的牛奶，还把每一根手指都从指腹到根部舔得干干净净。

“干得好，克拉克。”布鲁斯微笑道，揉了揉他的卷发。

克拉克有些神情恍惚地看着布鲁斯微微勾起的、形状优美的薄唇，突然觉得比起布鲁斯手指上的氪星精液，他有了更渴望可以舔舐的地方。

TBC

 

遗孤的故事刚刚才开始，向哨已经过了一半了_(:з」∠)_  
有时候想先给遗孤提提速，有时又想先把向哨完结了，选择困难症发作


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO含二设，Mpreg，产乳，OOC
> 
> Alpha Superman would do whatever it takes to have his own child of blood. Which includes becoming an Omega. Batman is obliged to help.

12

“嗯啊……慢，慢一点……”

汗水已经打湿了额头的卷发，每一寸肌肤都在灯光下微微颤抖。克拉克尽力将羞耻的呻吟都碾碎在喉咙里，仍然无可避免发出了细碎的震音。

他屈膝匍匐在地上，上半身穿着他最爱的浅蓝格子衬衫——布鲁斯提议克拉克可以保留上衣不脱的时候，他可没有想到以后还能怎么穿上这件衣服而不联想到此刻——下半身已经在布鲁斯的命令下成了剥壳的鸡蛋般光溜溜。

身后的布鲁斯按着他的臀肉，为他的后穴用上大量的润滑做了细致的扩张，水光淋漓的股缝熟练地吞下了布鲁斯的两根手指。过去两周的调教初见成效，虽然仍然感觉违和羞耻，至少克拉克的Alpha身体已经开始适应和记下了被插入的感觉。

有赖于布鲁斯为他安排的心理辅导课程，克拉克大致上能用理性压倒Alpha本性里对被占有的反感。说实话这一点并不算太难，克拉克本来就是挺能随遇而安的人。呵呵，Alpha的性格特质其实在布鲁斯身上更明显，比方说这大蝙蝠的控制欲和偏执狂。

对克拉克而言，更难的是克服自己的羞耻心去享受种种陌生的快感。他不敢想象，如果对他做这些事情的不是他最好的朋友蝙蝠侠，他会不会失控把对方一把拍死在墙上。

根据蝙蝠侠的研究，氪星Omega的肠道在情动的时候是会自发分泌情液的，所以他不让克拉克过度依赖外来的润滑剂，而是希望在逐步的刺激下能激发超人身体的本能。这次破例又用上了润滑，无惧刀光剑影千军万马的超人还真有点害怕布鲁斯的下一步计划了。

“克拉克，你屁股夹得这么紧，是不舍得我的手指吗？”布鲁斯轻笑着问他。

这次环节开始前，布鲁斯就提醒过克拉克自己可能会使用一些引导性的冒犯语言。

但他可没有教过克拉克该怎么回答。

“呃，我……”克拉克犹豫着，他应该配合说是吗？

布鲁斯也没期待他回答，继续道：“手指已经足够满足你了吗？一个优秀的Omega应该更有野心才对。”

温热的手指果断退了出去，取而代之的是冰凉的金属触感，激得克拉克倒抽一口气，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“这是什么？”他想要回头望，被布鲁斯摁住了脑袋。

“躺着别动，son。”布鲁斯说：“这里有人在为了他未来儿子而努力呢。”

克拉克应该吐槽布鲁斯糟糕的双关的，可是他却为了这从太多方面来说都是禁忌的刺激而更兴奋了。他有点晕晕的想，布鲁斯的年纪的确比他大了一轮，喊他儿子也不为过——他却在改造肉体，为了跟布鲁斯一起生一个氪星儿子。

察觉克拉克绷紧了臀部肌肉，两腿之间的肉肠羞答答的晃动滴着水，布鲁斯没有停下动作，心里其实是有些诧异的。他本没有预期乖宝宝的小镇童子军会欣赏这特别的情趣，看来他可以好好发掘克拉克隐藏的一面了。

他马上就想到了要怎么因应调整自己将来的计划。

在布鲁斯稳定的推进下，漏斗形的金属扩张器旋转着逐渐深入Alpha的后穴，紧密的孔道口都是被挤出来的泡沫。“这都是为了我们的氪星宝宝啊。”他温柔地哄着克拉克，下手却没有迟疑，扩张器的斗形尖端进到了很深的地方。

克拉克差点以为布鲁斯是想把他捅穿。

他咬着唇，忍受着从里面被撑开的诡异感觉，甚至能听见空气窜进洞穴的淫秽声音。他被开拓至从没试过的三指阔度。金属扩张器不能弯曲，没能碰到他最脆弱敏感的地方，按理说不应该带来多大的快感，他的那话儿却仍然硬得发痛。

“想射吗，克拉克？”布鲁斯揉了揉他湿透的头发。

克拉克把红透的脸埋在枕头里，难掩兴奋地应了一声，他以为布鲁斯会像之前那几次一样给他一个棒透了的手活。

好吧，也许有时候会用力了点，但他是钢铁之躯，他能享受蝙蝠侠手劲过重的撸管。

但这并不是蝙蝠侠今天的计划。“忍忍，克拉克。射了出来你会更难受的，今天你得习惯后穴被长期扩张的感觉。”他看了一眼挂钟。“暂定两个小时吧。”

听着蝙蝠侠关上房门离开的脚步声，克拉克再也克制不住爆了一句会让妈妈生气的粗话。他改变主意了，就算帮助他的人是布鲁斯，他仍然很想把布鲁斯一把拍向墙上。

 

“今晚的宴会依旧不用安排女伴吗，布鲁斯老爷？”阿尔弗莱德将准备好的深灰色燕尾服放在布鲁斯旁边的椅子上。“您突如其来的守身如玉已经引起了很多媒体的猜度。”

“不用了。”正在看书的布鲁斯头也不抬地答道。“还有，守身如玉不是这么用的。”

“对于风流浪荡了数十年的布鲁西宝贝儿来说，如今的行为恐怕没有更好的形容词。人们在疑惑您的改变，布鲁斯老爷，他们把最近出现在您身边的新面孔都查了个透，试图找到让您收心的可人儿，或者是绑住了金主的新欢。”

“你也在这么想吗？”布鲁斯翻了一页。

“我很乐意这么想，可是恐怕只有在梦里我才能看见韦恩夫人和继承您的小韦恩了。”阿尔弗莱德不无讽刺地答道。

“世事无绝对啊，说不定哪天我能给你一个惊喜呢，阿尔弗莱德。”布鲁斯将书本收起，放回书架上。“谢谢你替我准备的礼服，但我恐怕只能缺席宴会了，联盟晚上有紧急会议。”

TBC


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO含二设，Mpreg，产乳，OOC
> 
> Alpha Superman would do whatever it takes to have his own child of blood. Which includes becoming an Omega. Batman is obliged to help.

13

“坐下，克拉克。”蝙蝠侠专注地盯着屏幕上的数据，十指如飞地敲击键盘，头也不回地吩咐道。

克拉克停驻在半空，没有坐下，但也没有像之前几分钟那样焦躁地飘来飘去了——他不满地想，他又不是在踱步，没有弄出声响，哪里就妨碍到蝙蝠侠工作了？他才是待会儿要受罪的人好吗？

他忿忿不平地看着蝙蝠侠戴着黑头罩的后脑勺，一点儿也不期待他完成手头的工作，再过来折磨他。是的，克拉克用上了折磨这个词，因为他对于最近几次扩张训练毫无好感。是的，布鲁斯曾经在他身上用过不少道具，扩张器只是其中之一。

但克拉克不喜欢这个。

他不喜欢布鲁斯用这个冷冰冰的金属在他身上剪开一个大洞，然后就丢下他一个人长达数小时。在蝙蝠侠为联盟出谋献策的时候，在布鲁西流连声色犬马的时候，克拉克不得不趴在床上，独自与羞耻和空虚为伍。就算是扩张结束后，他靠手淫来排解了欲望，这种糟糕的感觉依然挥之不去。

之前的每一步计划，布鲁斯都寸步不离地陪着他，指导他，协助他。他无需顾虑太多，只需要跟随布鲁斯的步伐。但当只有他一个人的时候，焦虑和迷茫就会袭来。

突然之间，氪星最后的Alpha发现如果没有了B，他根本不可能坚持下去。

在穿上披风从天而降挽救生命的时候——在没有那么多奇怪的情绪困扰他的时候——他曾短暂地怀疑过这是不是蝙蝠侠的阴谋，一步步建立他的依赖，让外星救难犬成为寻求他关注的宠物。但超人马上就把这个一闪而过的念头抛之脑后，说到底，是他主动要求布鲁斯帮忙的。

“克拉克？”

克拉克回过神来，与黑暗骑士对上了目光。“你完事了？”

蝙蝠侠点头，上下打量一身制服打扮的超人，仿佛要看穿他的心事。

“好吧。”克拉克不情不愿地说道。“我们上去吧。”

“我刚才看了你最新的身体报告，你的性腺发育速度回落了。”

“啊？”克拉克傻眼。“为什么会这样？”

“精神上的抗拒也会反映在肉体上。告诉我，克拉克，你在想什么？”

蝙蝠侠公事公办的询问语调让克拉克莫名地有点不舒服，说话也冲了起来。“我什么也没在想，反正你也不会改变计划。”

蓝色童子军被惹急了也会发脾气啊，看来该适可而止了。

布鲁斯这么想着，表面上依然不动声色。“我正打算告诉你，现阶段你已经不需要扩张训练，今天我另有计划。”

克拉克闻言一喜。

 

克拉克发现自己高兴得太早了。他哭丧着脸看着布鲁斯。

“一定得这么做吗？”

“一定得这么做。”

“可是……”

“没有可是。”

“我没有这么做过，这感觉太娘娘腔了！”

“凡事都有第一次。没有人会发现的。”

“…………好吧。”克拉克终于不情不愿地屈服了。他已经脱下了制服，只披着一件布鲁斯给他准备的深蓝色浴衣，称得肤色更是白皙。

布鲁斯递给他一面巴掌大的镜子，克拉克不用问也肯定里层镀了铅。出于某些说不清的原因，他没有请布鲁斯在外面等，宁可在他的灼灼注视下，强忍羞涩解开了胸带，镜面对准自己光裸的胸部。

只有平时十分之一强度的热视线从超人的双目激射而出，透过镜面反弹，折回超人壮实的胸肌上，如锋利的割草机般轻轻松松就把稀疏柔软的草丛扫荡碾平，让底下雪白又肥沃的土地展露人前。

微弯的胸毛缓缓飘落在底下的毛巾上，渐渐堆积成团。

克拉克用另一条干净的湿毛巾擦了擦胸膛，然后将两块毛巾一起扔进了垃圾桶。

“胸脯是Omega重要的性器官之一，”布鲁斯的大手贴上了克拉克光滑柔韧的胸肌，不会被紫外光晒黑的皮肤因为清除了毛囊而泛着浅红。“也是我们氪星宝宝的口粮来源。”

克拉克的脸不可能红得更厉害了，结巴着问：“你、你是说我会有奶、奶水？”

“理论上，八成的Omega在怀孕后会有产乳的情况出现。”布鲁斯答道。“但那是以后的事了，现在我们的首要任务是提高你的敏感度。”

布鲁斯之前给克拉克按摩放松肌肉的时候，也曾触碰过他的胸部。可是当时他用的可不是如此挑逗又色情的方式。带着薄茧的手指仿佛在弹奏一件轻巧美妙的乐器，轻揉慢捻着克拉克那饱满的胸部，演出克拉克嘴里止不住的细喘。

花花公子高超的调情手段不是小镇男孩能抗拒的。尽管还想追问产乳的事情，变得酥软的身体却更渴望追逐快感，下腹传来熟悉的胀痛。布鲁斯将他推倒床上，时而左右扯弄他的胸肉，时而将他的胸部推挤得更形高耸，仿佛两座高高的尖塔。每一次布鲁斯的掌心擦过塔顶，都会带来阵阵美妙的电流。

“Alpha怎么会有如此美丽又淫荡的胸部呢，我的男孩？”布鲁斯在他耳边道，温热的吐息使克拉克唇干舌燥。“你天生就该当一个Omega，我的Omega。”

“布鲁斯……拜托……”拥有钢铁之躯的男人语带恳求道，湿漉漉的眼神能让最铁石心肠的人软化。

“你肯定不介意在宝宝出现之前，让我先尝尝看吧？”不等克拉克理解过来，布鲁斯低下头，张嘴就含住了他挺立的浅色肉粒。

克拉克呻吟出声，感觉到布鲁斯湿热的舌头在他的一边乳晕打转游移，就像在舔舐一颗特别喜欢的巧克力，将小小的一点舔得水光潋滟，几乎要融化成甜腻的糖浆，同时也不忘捏拧玩弄另一边的茱萸。

活了三十多年，他从来没有想过自己的胸部会敏感到这种令人恐惧的程度。

TBC

 

这章不知道为什么写得超级卡，大概是几天没写没有手感了_(:з」∠)_

好想快点哔哭酥皮啊，老爷再忍下去就能成圣了


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO含二设，Mpreg，产乳，OOC
> 
> Alpha Superman would do whatever it takes to have his own child of blood. Which includes becoming an Omega. Batman is obliged to help.

14

异常贴身的制服使超人美好的身材在阳光下一览无余，他那壮健丰满的胸肌经常引来女性侧目，偶尔被救下的市民甚至会大胆地去摸他柔韧的胸大肌，过过手瘾。刚出道的时候，超人会因为尴尬而脸红，后来经历的次数多了，也就练就了面不改色推开安禄山之爪的本事。

但他从来没有因为被抚摸胸部而感到性兴奋，他不认为那是他的敏感带，至少在此刻之前他都是这么想的。

布鲁斯步步紧逼的措施在改造他的肉体的同时，也改变了他的认知。克拉克不清楚为什么现在的自己被人玩弄胸部竟会情欲勃发，是长期服用的激素药物发挥作用了？抑或是布鲁斯持续的刺激手段终于展现出效果？他没办法集中精神思考，布鲁斯埋头在他的胸脯上，忽轻忽重地轮流左右含吮着他的乳尖，仿佛接通了一条隐藏的电路，酥痒感源源不绝地传来，叫他腰身瘫软下来，胸部却不由自主地上抬，将硬如小石的红果送入男人的口中。

“你喜欢这样吗，克拉克？”布鲁斯因为牙关咬着他的乳晕而有些吐字不清。在听不到克拉克的回答后，他抬起头，右手挑起了克拉克的下巴，用拇指摩挲他的嘴唇。“舒服吗？”

快感的消失让克拉克意识到布鲁斯没有得到答复是不会罢休的。尽管耳朵泛红，但这几个月被强行建立起来的服从本能还是占据了上风。“舒服。”他小声地诚实道。

“好孩子。我的好男孩。”布鲁斯的嗓音低了几度，更接近他的蝙蝠侠声线，灰蓝色的眼眸里酝酿着克拉克看不懂的风暴。他的大拇指压倒了克拉克的下唇瓣，露出了一点洁白的小虎牙——有一瞬间，克拉克以为布鲁斯打算奖励他一个甜蜜的亲吻。

但布鲁斯没有吻下来。

至少，没有吻克拉克的嘴唇。

他在克拉克的瞪视下，低下头，从漂亮的锁骨而下，给了小记者坚挺湿润的乳头一个长长的舔舐。克拉克情不自禁的呻吟声大得让他自己也吓了一跳。

“不要压抑感觉，克拉克。叫给我听。”似指令又似哄诱的话传来，布鲁斯伸出舌头慢慢地舔过他稚嫩的果实，留下水光淋淋的唾液痕迹，刻意要让他看清楚这煽情又淫秽的动作。

克拉克的呼吸果然加快了，鼻翼嗡动，喉头止不住溢出短促又破碎的音节。布鲁斯太擅长此道了，视觉的冲击加上胸膛的快感，他预感自己撑不了太久便会发泄出来。

但布鲁斯哪有这么容易就放过他。

在克拉克因为终于达到高潮而脑海空白的时候，布鲁斯从床边的箱子拿出了新的道具，捣弄了一会儿。

克拉克闷哼一声，睁眼一看，不由失声：“拉奥在上！”

“拉奥让你生成了Alpha，我才是让你成为Omega的人。”布鲁斯似笑非笑道。

超人被剃干净胸毛后的胸膛一片光滑雪白，两点肉粒在长时间的亵玩后变得又红又肿，硬生生胀了一圈——此时却被完全覆盖在了两个黑色的小夹子之下。钢铁之躯不会觉得疼痛，但敏锐的感官让克拉克知道圆形的夹嘴吸得很紧，严严实实地裹住了他的乳头，说不出的怪异。

总算是调整至满意的位置，布鲁斯轻轻拨弄了一下小夹子，细微的麻痒感让克拉克倒抽一口气。

“这是，是乳夹？”克拉克伸手就要去摸，被布鲁斯摁住了。“你得一直戴着，上面涂了刺激发育的激素，不影响你行动。”

“道理我都懂。”克拉克干巴巴道，类似的道具也不是第一次见了。“可是为什么上面还有两个蝙蝠图纹？”

两个黑色的圆形夹子虽然纤小，但平面上的蝙蝠凹纹依然清晰，跟蝙蝠侠制服上的图案如出一辙。

“职业习惯。”布鲁斯脸色都没变，语气冷静得仿佛他们在讨论公事，而不是克拉克可怜的乳头上的蝙蝠乳夹。“别担心，隔着制服就不会被发现的。”

想到自己那身紧绷绷的制服，克拉克顿时脸都青了。

“看来你精神好得很，那我有一件事要跟你讨论。”

“我可以不用戴这玩意儿出任务？”克拉克充满希冀道。

布鲁斯假装没听见。“你的腺体发育放缓，除了心理因素，也有可能是因为产生了抗药性。我要二十四小时监察你的身体状况，尽量加密刺激的频率。但我没空天天去大都会找你，你得搬过来。”

“什么？”

 

尽管并不想打搅布鲁斯和阿尔弗莱德的生活，但克拉克也不得不同意搬入韦恩庄园是一个很好的提议。一方面，克拉克本来就经常来蝙蝠洞，现在只是在蝙蝠洞上的阁楼住下一段时间而已。他一秒钟便能从哥谭飞到大都会，所以上班也不是什么问题，只要不被路易斯疑心他为何与哥谭首富交往甚密就好。

另一方面，这也意味着布鲁斯在日理万机之余，可以随时检查克拉克的情况和指导他。也许这是他对蝙蝠侠的盲目信任吧，只要有布鲁斯在，他就更坚信自己会成功。

布鲁斯的两个养子都已经长大成人，陆续搬出去住了。阿尔弗莱德则很欢迎肯特少爷的作客，替他收拾了布鲁斯的主卧旁边的房间。用他的话来说，布鲁斯老爷多与朋友交流可以有效减低他的偏执阴鸷。

布鲁斯没有跟他的管家透露克拉克的事情——事实上，他们同意在计划成功之前暂时保密。以阿尔弗莱德能看穿一切的敏锐程度，克拉克怀疑他们是否真的能瞒过这位老人家。无论阿尔弗莱德知道了多少，他都没有在克拉克面前表现出来，所以克拉克也配合着假装自己真的是一个来韦恩家住几天的朋友。

TBC


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO含二设，Mpreg，产乳，OOC
> 
> Alpha Superman would do whatever it takes to have his own child of blood. Which includes becoming an Omega. Batman is obliged to help.

15

铃声响起的时候，克拉克正在韦恩家客卧的大床上盘腿坐着，聚精会神地敲打膝盖上手提电脑的键盘，额头的小卷毛晃晃悠悠地垂下，黑框眼镜几乎滑落至鼻尖。

他停下工作，食指推了推标志性的老土眼镜，瞥了一眼床头柜上的手机。屏幕上亮着露易丝大大的笑脸。他犹豫了一下，按下储存键，才俯身过去拎起了手机，在铃声将尽之际点了接通。

“露易丝，你——”

“克拉克，你为什么不来我家的聚餐？你知道杰森有多喜欢你的，看不见他的克拉克叔叔让他失望极了，几乎把嗓子都给哭哑。”露易丝连珠炮弹般说了一通，语气似是指责，但克拉克明白这只是她在表达关心。

他俩曾经拍拖两年多，虽然最终分手收场，但两人之间的感情已从单纯的恋慕升华至亲密的友情和亲情。

“杰森才一岁呢，哪里就认得我了。”露易丝夸张的描述让克拉克失笑，他也十分喜欢露易丝可爱的小儿子。“很抱歉，露易丝，佩里临时安排我来哥谭采访大都会对哥谭足球队的决赛，我保证下次我一定提早出席！。”

“足球决赛？你在现场吗？我怎么听不见背景声？”敏锐聪明的女记者可不好糊弄。

克拉克支支吾吾地模凌两可道：“我在哥谭啊，只是找了个安静的地方接电话。现在比数是0：3，哥谭队又要主场惨败了。”感谢超级听力，让他足不出户就能知道赛情。

小记者努力不要去想让敬业乐业的他偷懒的罪魁祸首——包括咬着双乳和潜伏在体内的蝙蝠小道具，都是某总裁下午去公司开会前的杰作。被折腾的丰富经验告诉他，约自觉道具的存在就会越忸怩，分散注意力才是上上之策。

明明肉体上已经习惯，小镇男孩却始终摆脱不了心理上的害羞。

露易丝沉默了两秒，柔声道：“噢，克拉克，你知道你可以告诉我一切，对吧？”

克拉克一震，他要被揭穿了？

“我，我不太明白你的意思。”

“别假装听不懂，童子军，你想在老娘面前撒谎还早着呢。你是去哥谭找你的新女朋友了吧？”

“什么？”克拉克头皮发麻。“露易丝，你想多了，我没有女朋友。”

“从你对杰森的亲密劲儿我就猜你会想成家立室。你的征兆太明显了，对着小孩子傻笑，整天盯着手机脸红，工作时坐立不安，准时下班又不回家。”露易丝一点儿都不尴尬：“别担心，我不会吃醋然后发疯的，克拉克，正如你也不会吃我老公的醋。但我不想当最后一个知道你新恋情的人。”

“我真的没有在谈恋爱。”克拉克无力道。“我不是想隐瞒你，露易丝。事实上，我没有喜欢任何人，我没有计划开展任何恋情。现阶段我要专注在其他更重要的事情上。”

“更重要的事情？”

“一些，一些工作计划。现在还不好说，成功了我肯定会告诉你的。”

克拉克又说了好久，才勉勉强强将息了露易丝的疑心。他心力交瘁地放下手机，便传来了敲门的声音。

“肯特少爷？”阿尔弗莱德在门外呼唤。“下午茶和甜品已经准备好了，您要在房间里，还是到饭厅用餐？”

“谢谢你，阿尔弗莱德，我马上就来。”克拉克认为在露易丝的一通电话后自己应得休息的机会，决定扒拉掉身上的蝙蝠小道具，下楼去跟阿尔弗莱德一起享用美味的小甜饼。

至于布鲁斯的瞪视，装作看不见就好了，联盟众人皆熟习此技。

 

傍晚时分，布鲁斯从公司回到家里，迎接他的是他的管家和他的朋友并排坐在沙发上的情景。克拉克饶有兴趣地看着阿尔弗莱德置于膝上的照片册（里面全是珍贵的小布鲁斯韦恩童年照），老人家还给他讲了不少布鲁斯过去的故事。

“嘿，布鲁斯，你回来了！”克拉克抬头，愉快地跟他打了个招呼，突然笑容就僵住了。

布鲁斯的表情不若往常轻浮，反而显得有些阴沉。他草率点头，便示意克拉克随他一起下去蝙蝠洞。阿尔弗莱德适时表示要去准备晚餐，先行告退。

克拉克有些无措地跟了过去，俊秀的脸上写着困惑。布鲁斯心情不好吗？公司的事务不顺？

两人一路下行至蝙蝠洞倒数第二层。布鲁斯瞥了他复杂的一眼，从冰封的保安柜里面拿出了一架子的封口试管，放在实验桌面上。

“嗅一下。”布鲁斯将其中标注O01的一支递给克拉克。

克拉克毫不犹豫地接过，翻开盖子，放在鼻下闻了闻。一丝无色的熟腻甜香悄然钻入毛孔，让克拉克打了个大大的喷嚏。

“这是什么？有点太甜腻了。”克拉克疑惑道。

“你喜欢吗？”

“还好吧，不算喜欢，也不讨厌。”他分辨不出这是什么东西的味道。

“这是我人工合成的氪星Omega信息素，不能用作培植胚胎，但足够让你体会滋味。”布鲁斯终于解释道。

“这就是氪星信息素？”婴儿时便成为氪星遗孤的卡尔艾尔睁大了蓝眼睛。氪星人对自身信息素无感，这是他第一次体会信息素的味道。

说不清是属于什么物质——至少，不是地球上的物质——的气息，甚至不能肯定是透过鼻子毛囊嗅到的气息，隐藏着无数的故事。一旦失去，便再也不能透过回忆记起这种味道。

这只能是一种存在于当下的感觉。

这就是传说中的信息素。

“除了你，这对任何人来说都只是无色无味的空气。”

“这个能帮助我成为Omega？”克拉克抽了抽鼻子，那气味快全然消散了。

“不肯定。但至少它证明了你已经不是一个纯粹的Alpha，否则你已经发情了。”布鲁斯漠然道。“有理由怀疑Alpha信息素不会再挑衅和刺激你的竞争欲，而是引发你的情欲，促进Omega进化。”

克拉克听得一愣一愣的，不明觉厉。

“参考堡垒的记录，我准备了一些顶级氪星Alpha的信息素。”

“你觉得这对我会有春药的效果？”克拉克迟疑着，没有接过。万一自己突然发狂，岂不是很容易伤害到布鲁斯？

布鲁斯投过来的一个眼神，让克拉克醒觉蝙蝠侠已有所准备。说不定手里就攒着绿氪石。

“好吧。”克拉克大义凛然地打开了标注A01的试管，然后是A02，A03，A04，A05⋯⋯

 

“我不觉得这管用。”克拉克皱了皱鼻子，一直闻着陌生Alpha的味道让他有些反胃。“对我来说，它们还不如你的古龙水好闻呢。”

布鲁斯闻言不动声色，在心底叹了口气。他早就过了为情爱轻率痴狂的年纪，却遇上了这样一个小镇男孩，一番话能教他如同情窦初开的青年人般气冲冲地飞奔回家，愤怒这外星人的迟钝，也能教他霎时心生奢念，只想拥他入怀，再不忍耐，再不放开。

TBC

理论上来说，今天的更新标志着遗孤已经完成了正文的一半啦！  
但老爷！  
依然！  
没吃上酥皮！  
围观的窝都替他们捉鸡！  
天天都在期待老爷这样又那样酥皮！  
日得酥皮哭唧唧！  
生一窝氪星小蝙蝠！

完了我觉得我这种无论啥题材跟蝙超沾边就想生子的毛病是怎么都治不好了


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO含二设，Mpreg，产乳，OOC
> 
> Alpha Superman would do whatever it takes to have his own child of blood. Which includes becoming an Omega. Batman is obliged to help.

16

布鲁斯在合成人工信息素上下的功夫不比制造Omega激素药物少，相比后者的效果持久显著，前者几乎是完全没有起作用。正义联盟的顾问行事目标明确，对自己的计谋成竹在胸，克拉克以为这远远不如预期的结果会令蝙蝠侠不悦，但他只是沉默了一会儿，便淡淡说他会采取其他办法打破超人目前未能完全转变成Omega的僵局。

经由这些日子的相处（事实上，算上同居韦恩大宅不免会有的日常见面，布鲁斯刻意安排的报社工作上的交往，Omega计划里的活动，还有处理联盟事务拯救地球的时间，克拉克认为朝夕相处四个字恰如其分地形容了目前的情况）克拉克自认对挚友作为普通人的一面——如果哥谭首富也能被算作普通人的话——多了很多认识，分辨蝙蝠侠面罩下冷脸的情绪变化本事也有见涨的趋势。再怎么说，他现在看见布鲁西宝贝儿露出被小报称之为国王微笑的笑容时，再不会吃惊得掉了笔；在联盟众成员因为超标战损而在蝙蝠侠的死亡视线下忐忑不安的时候，主席也是唯一一个看懂了蝙蝠侠对行动效率的满意。

可惜能读懂蝙蝠侠的情绪，并不代表他就能搞明白布鲁斯脑子里的齿轮到底是怎么转动的。克拉克隐隐觉得，布鲁斯根本不希望信息素生效。也许是担心这会为超人增添一个容易被敌人牵着鼻子走的弱点吧。

思考的方向一旦从性吸引力转移到应变计划，便如脱缰的野马，再也回不到真相的路途了。

至于布鲁斯语焉不详所提到的其他办法，偶尔在星球日报大厦等待电梯的片刻，或在瞭望塔走去会议室的路上，克拉克会利用这些短暂的空暇猜想既然信息素不管用，下一步他们还可以做什么。布鲁斯绝不会考虑诉诸手术和氪石，用药以谨慎为上，生儿育女的心理辅导课程克拉克已经滚瓜烂熟了，除了加强身体刺激，也没有太多的选择了。

晚上一个人躺在韦恩庄园的客卧床上，克拉克偷偷在心里数着他们做过的、超出他想象会发生在自己身上的事情。按摩，轻微鞭打，前列腺刺激，低电流道具，乳夹，跳蛋，扩张器，肛塞，假阳具……他虽然不是一个同性恋，但他怀疑大部分的同性恋都没尝过这么多道具的酸爽滋味。

要知道，那可是，蝙蝠道具。

如果不是克拉克拥有钢铁之躯，他怀疑自己的身体会被打满了蝙蝠的烙印记号。

接下来，他们还能做什么呢？还能怎么更进一步呢？

也许，布鲁斯会想……

克拉克并不是真的十四五岁的童子军，不至于懵懂得想不到性交二字。但他下意识就认为布鲁斯不会这么做，根本不愿意细想。说到底，蝙蝠侠不会让别人插手计划，这样对超人太不尊重，也太危险。而他自己亲自上阵？别开玩笑了，每一次他们进行‘亲密’活动时，蝙蝠侠不是西装革履就是战甲披身，在克拉克被欲火折磨得泪眼模糊时依然气定神闲，不缓不急地挑逗他的弱点，哪里像是对他有丁点儿的性趣？缴械后的克拉克甚至不好意思问他需不需要互相‘帮忙’一下，布鲁西宝贝儿身经百战，怎么可能稀罕小镇男孩的笨拙手活儿呢？

如果不是性交，又会是什么呢？

心塞塞的克拉克叹了口气。相比刚开始时候的紧张，事到如今，甭管布鲁斯有什么打算，他也破罐子破摔，决心尽量配合到底。

氪星人的思维还是太狭隘了，克拉克再一次被布鲁斯摁在床上舔胸玩乳的时候还没意识到，就算没有真正的性交，蝙蝠侠也有的是调教他的手段。

“蝙蝠索？你认真的吗？”克拉克啼笑皆非地看着布鲁斯将黑色的绳圈套在自己的脖子上，双手也顺从地被反剪，平摆身后。虽然蝙蝠索的强度堪比钢缆，但也不可能绑得住一个氪星人啊。

布鲁斯愉快点头，手上动作不断，绳子绕过克拉克的腋下和腰背，交叉来回，将两团健美的胸肌勒得更为挺立丰满，尖端那两个稚嫩的果实早被男人的唾液濡湿。“自主受控比被动受控更巧妙，我相信我的男孩能做得比普通人更好。”

克拉克茫然回望，花花公子的情趣真难懂啊。

布鲁斯将克拉克的双腿对折着分开，迅速地缚成了一个完美而诱人的M字，绷紧的小腿肌肉紧紧地贴着大腿内侧，后穴穴口的皱褶在灯光下一览无遗。蝙蝠索的两个尾端在克拉克的鼠蹊部相遇，密密实实着围着雄伟的外星性器，簇拥着成就了最后一个结扣。

“你就不能打个好点的结吗，布鲁斯？”克拉克苦着脸抱怨。布鲁斯绑得不算太紧，不至于让克拉克痿了，但也束缚了他畅快淋漓的勃起。

布鲁斯呼噜了一把克拉克汗湿的卷发，单手抬起了克拉克的脸庞，湛蓝的眼眸对上了灰蓝的眼睛。“你要做的不是挣脱绳子，而是乖乖听话，不许让绳子断掉。你能为了，”他不明显地停顿了一下。“为了我们的氪星宝宝，做到这一点吗，亲爱的克拉克？”

克拉克想张嘴回答，但布鲁斯根本没有给他说话的机会，用一个纹着蝙蝠的黑色口塞珠堵住了他的嘴巴。

克拉克不满地呜呜了两声，明眸眯起，一抹浅浅的红光从瞳孔周围漫过，被控制在最低强度的热视线打掉了布鲁斯的袖扣。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯警告道。

克拉克不作声了，心想就算被绑成这样超人也能表达意见！

“你知道刚刚被你弄坏的袖扣值多少钱吗？这个月还没发薪吧？”布鲁斯悠悠道。

唉，又被一击击中要害KO了，可怜的小记者。

TBC


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO含二设，Mpreg，产乳，OOC
> 
> Alpha Superman would do whatever it takes to have his own child of blood. Which includes becoming an Omega. Batman is obliged to help.

17

“呜呜呜！”克拉克不忿地抱怨道，老是用记者的微薄薪水要挟他，恃富凌贫，身为哥谭首富和正义联盟背后赞助人的气量呢？

来自淳朴哥谭的富公子捏了捏他的脸颊。“绳子断了松了，无需你赔，绑在制服下值班就行了。只要你不要太激动，也许没有人会看得出来三色紧身衣下的超人有被捆绑的癖好？”

上次布鲁斯也是说超人制服能遮挡住乳夹，结果差点就被神奇女侠和闪电侠发现了！看不出来才怪呢！

克拉克以强烈的眼神表达自己的不信任。

仿佛看穿他的心事，布鲁斯凑到他耳边，一边以布着老茧的指头挑拨按捏克拉克娇嫩的乳首，一边压低声线调笑道：“氪星材质可是不透色的。要不是你兴奋得太厉害，也不会把乳夹给顶起来了。”

“呜……”克拉克的闷声说不清是抗议还是呻吟。自从强制给克拉克剃了胸毛，布鲁斯就对开发这对诱人的未来Omega性器官表现出极大的热情，口手并用的爱抚品尝，仿佛他打从心里深信总有一天能从那乳孔里吸出香甜的乳汁。想到这里，克拉克身体战栗，血色除了往脸上烧，也往下身冲去，被捆绑的阴茎又痛又爽地胀大了几分。

超人仰着头，那被无数男男女女意淫过的完美胸部在蝙蝠侠欣赏的目光里暴露着，颤动着，光滑雪白的肌理等待着他的亲吻疼爱，略微收紧的绳子将乳肉勒成了更为色情的形状。

“还是我的Omega潜意识就想让人知道，蓝色童子军其实是个非常，非常坏的男孩？”布鲁西那叫人疯狂的性感声线在克拉克的耳背徘徊，带着几分沙哑，几分低沉，几分磁性，牙齿偶尔还会轻轻咬了咬克拉克的耳垂。

“在光鲜的制服底下，在象征希望的标志下，”

布鲁斯将克拉克半抱在怀里，一手大力揉捏他的胸部，另一手游移往下，若有若无地抚过腹肌的线条，故意略过湿润的耻毛和被黑绳绑缚的勃起性器，来到会阴处。

“在内穿的红内裤里，都藏着他顽皮的秘密。”

下身被绑成M字的关系，布鲁斯的手指轻易就来到了克拉克的后穴口。被长时间调教的括约肌非但没有护卫主人，反而顺从地放松了下来，让布鲁斯的手指进入了干涩的肠道，搅动掏弄起来。

钢铁之躯的超人很少有感觉脆弱的时候，甚至常常迎难而上，替战友挡住那些致命的攻击——蝙蝠侠嘲笑过氪星的Alpha是不是都那么自大，不知闪避为何物。但在被布鲁斯五花大绑着抱在怀里时，执惯蝙蝠镖的手指长驱直入着克拉克的内里，开拓他的内壁时，卡尔艾尔忘记了自己的顽强坚固，瘫软着身体，仿佛所有的防御都会在这个人面前溃不成军，让他只能当一个柔软如水的Omega，被撑开，被刺入，被挑逗得咽泣失控。

身体报告的性腺增长和发育数据不过是一堆让布鲁斯去研究的数字而已，克拉克直到此刻才真切地感受到了自己的的确确不一样了。就算布鲁斯的手指无法触及那位于肠道深处的前列腺，酥痒甜美感仍然源源不绝地从相触处传来，贪婪的肠肉激烈地缠住了男人的手指。那是比前列腺刺激更绵长细腻的快感，就像将射精的刹那快乐无限延长，吸引着他忘记了羞意，抬起摇晃臀部去追逐布鲁斯的手指，分泌的前液淅淅沥沥湿了床单。

如果不是咬着个蝙蝠口塞，克拉克肯定自己会大声呻吟起来，说不定庄园外都能听见——如此说来他倒是应该心怀感激了。但布鲁斯没让他有机会分神细想，湿热的吻在他的后颈和肩膀上迤逦徘徊，被肆意玩弄的乳头红肿湿润如怒放的含露红花，在男人的手里释放出最动人的美态。那些因为亲吻而有些含糊的下流话被过分敏锐的氪星听觉一一捕捉，转化成更强烈的情欲，要不是肉棒被痛苦地绑缚着，克拉克早就达到高潮好几次了。

可布鲁斯连求饶的机会都不给他。

布鲁斯的三根手指抽了出去，失去快乐泉源的后穴张着一个小小的空虚洞口，随即收缩成细密的皱褶。克拉克不满地哼哼，眨动长长的睫毛，喘着气，被汗水濡湿的肌肉泛着动人的光泽。

他的不满哼声很快就变成了惊讶的呼声。布鲁斯将两个枕头垫在他腰后，起身来到他前面，俯身下去压住了他的腿根。克拉克以为布鲁斯要为他口交，但布鲁斯碰也没碰他的性器一下——可怜的氪星大家伙，滴着水被绑了一晚上了，几乎没有得到任何的关注——性感的薄唇轻轻摩挲了一下克拉克穴口的绉褶，挺直的鼻尖磨蹭过会阴，脸皮贴着圆润的双股，温热的吐息带给他恐惧又期待的颤抖。

“呜呜！”克拉克企图合拢膝盖，赶走这个过分大胆的入侵者。可是想不毁坏绳子做到这一点实在太困难了，布鲁斯张开嘴唇，柔软又该死地灵活的舌头探入了克拉克被开拓得很好的甬道，与滑嫩的肉壁推搡缠绵。

为什么布鲁斯不打一声招呼就能做出这种事情来？！

克拉克内心呐喊着，好不容易迎回访客的媚肉却违背他意志地收缩痉挛着，不堪地挽留着入侵者。舌头能及的位置很有限，羞耻和快感却足以令氪星的未来Omega抽噎崩溃。

布鲁斯也知道克拉克遭受的刺激有点超过氪星童子军的底线，故意控制着节奏，在克拉克快控制不住要挣脱绳子射精的时候就放缓步伐，在他稍微平复了一些时又加快攻势，唇舌反复含吮刺入他的秘处，挤压着敏感的会阴处。连续几次差点攀上巅峰后，就算是氪星人的忍耐力也到了极限，克拉克猛地抬腰——要不是布鲁斯退得快就要将他撞飞了——前方的分身已经流干了水了，紧窄的蜜穴却疯狂地收缩痉挛，强烈的快感一波波地从后穴每一个交感神经涌上。克拉克发出如同哭泣的喘气哼声，全身剧烈地抖动着，湛蓝含雾的眼眸一片迷乱。

过了好几分钟，身体的颤抖终于停止了，仍然沉醉在无精高潮的克拉克却没有回过神来。布鲁斯替他脱下了口塞，轻舔他的舌面和黏膜，将口涎送进了他的嘴里，随即退开。

这个吻在克拉克意识到之前就结束了。

“尝到味道了吗？”布鲁斯问。

又过了一会儿，克拉克才想明白布鲁斯在问什么。依然感觉头晕眼花的他没吃出任何味道。

“味道……”他茫然重复。

“是的。”布鲁斯似乎挺满意地点头，也不管他听没听懂，继续道：“这证明了我的理论是正确的，你在逐渐进化成Omega后，穴道会自行分泌润滑。”

自行分泌……润滑？！？！

克拉克被猛然震回了现实。或者说，超乎想象的现实。

TBC


	18. Eighteen

18

对正义联盟来说，抵御入侵地球的古怪外星生物算得上是家常便饭了，联盟众成员的强大武力，配合蝙蝠侠的算无遗策和钢骨的计算能力，每一次他们都能成功击退外敌。

但这不代表过程中不会出现一些小小的乱子。

这一次，遍布七大洲的十多个地点，在同一时间降临了一大群形状令人反胃的再生型巨虫，丑陋疙瘩的表皮分泌出腐蚀性的酸液，拥挤蠕动着笼罩了天空，几乎完全遮挡了阳光。在人民的哭喊尖叫里，正义联盟的成员没有辜负大众的期望，分成了多个小队迅速出现在战场上。绿灯侠变出了绿色的大型吸尘机，将巨虫如同垃圾般扫除清空；神奇女侠的长剑无坚不摧，被斩成两截的虫尸淅淅沥沥下落；半空中的沙赞白袍飞扬，咒语甫出口便能将一大片的虫子炸出肉香。然而他们苦战了大半个小时，巨虫的数量不但不见减少，甚至还有明显的增长。

“这样不是办法。”负责吸引母虫注意力，将其带离大都会中心的闪电侠一边闪避着狰狞粗大的触手，一边对联络频道上的众人——主要是蝙蝠侠道：“这玩意儿的再生和繁殖能力太强了，怎么打都打不完，在我们将它们歼灭之前它们就能吞噬掉地球。”

“顺便帮你把午饭时吃的十二个汉堡包也给消化了。”绿灯侠插嘴道，海王刚才给他实时转播了巴里是怎么挑衅母虫的，如果不是拥有神速力巴里就该担心自己的下场了。

“没必要缠斗。巨虫是透过宇宙裂缝来到的，我们已经定位它们的源空间，钢骨正在准备建立雷鸣通道，各小队预备协助。”驾驶着蝙蝠战机的蝙蝠侠声线一如以往的沉稳，丝毫听不出他正上下倒转，险险贴着大厦墙身俯冲而下，滑出重围，闪避追击的动作灵巧得不可思议，与此同时还操纵着比尖端国防武器先进百年的军火收割入侵者。

“哈，你们是时候回家了！”鹰女金角头罩下的半张脸露出笑容，挥动能量锤，一击便将数百条大虫打成肉酱。

混战中的众人尽管仍未能停息下来，但心里已经松了一口气。蝙蝠侠用这样的语气提出方案，事情就已经解决了一半了。

“钢骨上线。一号传送通道将在三十秒后于坐标XXX，YYY，ZZZ打开，预计维持三分钟。绿灯侠和火星猎人准备。”一直留在瞭望塔，工作却不比大伙轻松的钢骨在团队频道说道。

“绿灯侠待命。”

“火星猎人待命。”

“倒数三，二，一。”空气中有什么东西紧缩又炸开，一个直径达百米的巨大白色洞口突然出现在非洲阿尔及利亚的上空。火星猎人深吸一口气，化成了一个绿色的巨人，将蝼蚁般的巨虫扔进虫洞里。绿灯侠也用戒指的能量变出了超巨扫把，争分夺秒地清扫着战场。那大洞仿佛是一个无底的深坑，将虫子悉数吞咽。

“通道已关闭。”

“确认全数清除。”

证明了蝙蝠侠和钢骨的提案有效后，众人精神大震，根据钢骨的指令一一将巨虫循世界各地逐个打开的通道送走。

最后一个，也是最大的一个通道预计在大都会上空开启，神奇女侠和超人将负责把庞大如山的母虫打包扔进通道里。起码按照蝙蝠侠的计划，理应是这样的安排。

然而，在神奇女侠应声后，却迟迟听不见超人的答话。

“通道即将开启，超人请回答。”钢骨又喊了一声，依然听不见超人的回应。

正义联盟的每一次作战都是争分夺秒、生死攸关的，超人很清楚即使在酣战中也需要随时保持通讯，以便调整战斗策略。别人或者还会因为顾不过来而无暇回答，但超人不会。

“定位超人。”蝙蝠侠马上道。每个人身上的通讯器其实也是定位仪，方便瞭望塔随时确认人员战斗中的位置。他语音刚落，钢骨就已经找到了答案：“没法连接超人的通讯器，推测在战斗中损毁。”

“那超人在哪？”闪电侠问。

通讯频道静了下来，没有人能回答。绿灯侠、鹰侠等人以最快速度赶往大都会。

“通道尚有十秒开启。没有超人，我们没法送走母虫，我会暂缓开启——”

“不要！”神奇女侠和蝙蝠侠同时道。

“我一个人就能完成工作。”神奇女侠续道，蝙蝠侠则沉默。

钢骨无奈道：“继续开启通道。三、二、一。”

大都会黑漆漆的上空白光一闪，仿佛有一双无形的手撕开了空间，在海港处贴着地平线露出一个圆形的洞口。闪电侠和海王一个负责陆地，一个负责哥谭都会海，将千千万万的巨虫排进了洞口。神奇女侠则将真言套索一抛，捆住了母虫形如花生米的大头中段，呐喊着往洞口拖。

体重超过数吨的母虫发出某种尖锐刺耳的声音，喷出大量酸液，疯狂地挣扎着，搅动翻腾的海水涌起高达数米的海浪，重重地打落海面。用尽全力的神奇女侠眼睛都发红了，全身肌肉紧绷，攥着真言套索的双手被勒出了血。数百条巨大的海鱼在海王的驱使下前来帮忙，避开酸液的喷射范围将母虫顶着往洞口推。

“通道还能坚持五秒。”钢骨汇报道。

“啊！！！！！！！”来到洞口边缘的神奇女侠爆出一声战吼，一寸一寸地收着套索。恐惧洞口引力的海鱼都退开了。

“三秒钟。”

天空中传来轰鸣的飞行声，黑色的蝙蝠战斗机开动了所有推进器俯冲而下，硬生生将母虫撞进了洞口！

“通道关闭。”

飞机爆炸的巨大声音和气浪都被吞没在消失的通道里。

神奇女侠颓然倒下，被匆忙游至的海王抱起。“蝙蝠侠，他——”

“我没事，及时弹离战机了。”通讯器里传来蝙蝠侠的声音。海王抬头，看见蝙蝠侠正控制着喷射背包往岸边降落，锯齿状的长披风缺了一大块。

“你还能预期什么呢，这可是蝙蝠侠！”眼见同伴死里逃生，闪电侠兴奋道，随即语气便沉了下来。

“可是，超人在哪里？”他再一次地问出了这个问题。

是啊，一向与正义联盟众人共同作战，能冲上去挡就绝不会让他的拍档蝙蝠侠受伤的超人突然从战场上消失，他去了哪里？


	19. Nineteen

19

“你到底在想些什么？你的氪星大脑里面塞满了氪石，以致你在鲁莽行事前没办法做一丁点的理性思考吗？愚蠢而毫无必要的风险！我强调多少遍了计划要以你的安全为前提，当你的超级听力有用的时候你为什么就不能用上一次，把我的话听进去？”

黑色的锯齿状披风随着主人暴躁的踱步而扫动，蝙蝠侠没有除下头罩，但只凭着紧绷冷峻的下半张脸也能看出他的心情有多么恶劣。往日他与联盟同伴说话的时候虽然不乏一针见血的批评，但怎么也不至于这样风度尽失地破口大骂。

超人像一个被训导老师教训的学生，沉默地坐在医疗室的床上，垂下眼帘看着自己的手指。他是在五小时前被联盟从大都会的瓦砾下挖出来的，当时已经完全失去了知觉，不难想象众人有多么心焦如焚，担心他是在黄太阳光被遮蔽的情况下遭到敌人暗算。闪电侠甚至在他恢复醒来后，绘声绘影地跟他描述了几分钟那时蝙蝠侠可怕的神情，笑称假如母虫目睹那一幕就再也不敢来犯了。

超人没能亲眼看见蝙蝠侠表达关心，因为在他醒来前，蝙蝠侠已经透过检验和调查确定了他昏倒在战场上的原因，而这个原因明显让老蝙蝠大发雷霆。将一众同伴赶出医疗室后，他就如被点燃的炮仗般对超人爆发了。

能让蝙蝠侠丢失他引而为傲的冷静，这也算是一种成就吧。

超人苦中作乐想，神奇女侠他们大概以为蝙蝠侠在责骂他在战场上的失误，在没有警告任何同伴的情况下长时间失去意识。引用蝙蝠侠的说法，是严重则被诸如卢瑟等狡猾敌人趁虚而入，被俘虏甚至被杀害，小则也有身份曝光的危险。

“对不起，B。”克拉克突然说道，声音不响，但已足以打断蝙蝠侠的责骂。

蝙蝠侠深深地吸了一口气——他很少需要用这种动作来平复心情，但克拉克莽撞的行径让他有强烈的，与钢铁之躯打一架的冲动，给他一个一辈子难忘的教训。他咬着牙，低头去看坐着不动的克拉克。

克拉克依然没有抬头，仿佛不敢去看布鲁斯的反应。“对不起。”

“我只是想要一个孩子，布鲁斯。”

他说得断断续续的，带着隐约的咽哽，显然内心正在经历极大的挣扎和痛苦。

“我不知道自己是不是走火入魔了，我明明可以去收养一个小孩，把他当成家人，这样既简单直接，也不会为你，为联盟，为这个世界带来那么多的麻烦和隐忧。但当我在孤独堡垒看见有关Omega的文件后，当我看见露易丝笑着抱住她的儿子时，我就忍不住奢望，也许，也许我能让氪星的血脉承传下去，也许我能有一个亲生的孩子，也许这就是所有的氪星人都死在氪星毁灭的一刻，而我，我能死里逃生来到地球的意义。”

布鲁斯没有说话，他用尽了所有的自制力才没有倾身去将那个明明是地球上最强大，却总在他面前流露出最脆弱一面的氪星人抱住。

“我一直对自己说，不要焦急，要有耐心。但最近，我越来越无法控制这种执念和焦躁，我总是感觉失落，很想得到什么，很想抓住什么。我已经等不了了。”

“你总是说我们有进度了，我渐渐在转变了，我的身体已经不一样了。但我看过你写的报告，B，我知道这是鼓励疗法，我知道我远远称不上是一个Omega，我根本没有最关键的生育能力。”

“你该和我商量的。”而不是私自大幅度增加用药，导致身体没法承受负荷，在缺乏太阳光又力战的时候昏倒。

“是啊。”克拉克喃喃道。“是我鬼迷心窍了。我愿意为孩子付出一切，但今天，我差点就害死了你，还有戴安娜。”

“万一你们真的被我连累⋯⋯这不值得，完全不值得。”

“你要放弃吗？”蝙蝠侠静静地问他。“在我们一起努力了那么久之后，你不要你的孩子了吗？”

克拉克一时语塞。

在他能下定决心前，蝙蝠侠便继续道：“这不是鼓励疗法，不完全是，你的确正处于进化成Omega的阶段，只是遇上瓶颈。如果你不是一个人胡思乱想，而是直接告诉我你的焦虑，就会知道这是混乱的激素导致的情绪。你的身体和大脑释放出矛盾的讯号，影响着你的心情。这不是你的错。但过量摄入激素药物只会加剧问题，所以你才会在运动后晕倒。”

克拉克心情复杂地咀嚼着蝙蝠侠的几句话，片刻后才道：“那，现在怎么办？”

趁这几分钟沉淀整理了思绪的蝙蝠侠，平静答道：“我们继续计划，但你必须答应一件事。”

蔚蓝的眼睛在这天首次与灰蓝对望。

“以后有任何异样，必须马上告诉我。”

克拉克毫不犹豫地答应了。

“如果你实在等不及了，我还有一个提议，或能解决瓶颈的困局。你可以仔细考虑。”

克拉克瞪大了眼睛，听着蝙蝠侠不缓不急地吐出了一个字。

Sex。

TBC


	20. 20

20

说一句好是很容易的，实践起来却往往不易。

克拉克坐在他在大都会租住的寓所沙发上，怔怔地看着电视屏幕。至于放映的画面到底是讲什么的，他完全没看进去。

他在想着蝙蝠侠。

他也在等着蝙蝠侠。

作为地球上最强大的钢铁之躯，超人会害怕什么呢？这个问题拿去问十个市民，七个都会回答氪石，剩下的三个则会说超人无所畏惧。但这不是真的，藏在卡尔艾尔的制服后面的克拉克肯特，褪去神性光环后的他也会和每一个凡人一样有软弱迟疑的时刻。在过去几周里，他质疑着自己的决定，奢望着最完美的结果，又挣扎着可能产生的恶果。

他为了一己之私犯了错，差点连累了他想要保护的人。

而他为此鞭笞自己。

就在这个时候，他最信任的搭档向他提出了一个伤害程度最低的解决方案。

哥谭王子布鲁西的风流韵事可以洋洋洒洒说上几天，性爱对他而言不过是家常便饭。在小镇长大的克拉克在这方面保守得多，但布鲁斯的长期调教逐渐改变着他的心态，更别提他的身体根本不会受伤。

他对蝙蝠侠和超人之间的情谊很有信心，只是短时间里多一重肉体关系而已，又不是说布鲁斯没看过他的身体，他都快把他解剖研究了，这不会影响到他们的友情和工作。

布鲁斯听到他这么说的表情有些微妙，但终究没有出言反驳。

所以这是个最佳方案。

那为什么，他坐在家里，等待着布鲁斯完成董事会后从哥谭驾车过来，心里总是忐忑不安呢？

是因为地点不一样吗？

从前的计划执行地点，要么在韦恩大宅，要么在孤独堡垒，两者的安全性和隐秘性都是最高的。但这一次，他们约在了克拉克的家里，无论是布鲁斯还是蝙蝠侠都没有踏足过的地方。不，这不是说蝙蝠侠真的没有来过，克拉克还可以指出家中好几处蝙蝠侠当年安装过监视镜头又被他拆掉的地方呢，但这种窄小廉价的小房子不是布鲁斯会出现的地方，蝙蝠侠也没有以朋友的身份拜访过。

约在这里见面，是布鲁斯的提议。他认为熟悉的环境有助克拉克放松下来。

克拉克没有深思就答应了，毕竟他把堡垒的权限都全给了蝙蝠侠，再把小记者家里的大门向布鲁斯敞开，似乎也没什么大不了的。

他想，应该是没什么大不了吧？

为免自己临阵退缩，还是别想得太多了。

克拉克从沉思中醒过来，看了一眼挂钟，距离约定的九点还有十分钟。他倾耳听了一会儿，不知是否该松一口气，没有听到需要他紧急换上制服飞出去的声音。小桌上的手机震动了几下，克拉克拿起来看了看，几个无关痛痒的公事联络，一个电讯广告，还有布鲁斯的短信，问要不要给他带点夜宵。

克拉克在披萨汽水和唐人街外带上挣扎了一会儿，回道：如果不是太麻烦的话，我想吃中餐。

后面还加了个笑脸。

布鲁斯没有回，但讯息显示已阅读。

克拉克知道他这是表示同意，忍不住弯起了唇角。

尽管超人和蝙蝠侠是好拍档，但布鲁斯并不是容易接近的朋友。他要么戴着布鲁西的面具装模作样，要么戴着蝙蝠侠的面罩拒人于千里之外。他们能因为Omega计划而熟悉和亲密起来，也是意外之喜。如果他现在去挑几个两人都喜欢的片子的话，比方说星战或灰幽灵，这就是一个纯粹的兄弟电影之夜了。

克拉克显然不知道，布鲁斯心目中的电影主角虽是超级英雄，内容可全是儿童不宜的。

十点整，门铃响了，克拉克站了起来。

透视能力让他清晰地看到了西装笔挺的布鲁斯正单手提着装有三大盒中餐外带的袋子站在外面，也许是因为走廊没有空调吧，袖子被挽至中段，领带扯松了一点，顶端的扣子也解开了，露出了部分性感的锁骨。

仿佛感应到门后住户的目光，布鲁斯笑了笑，神情轻松愉快。不是布鲁西的轻佻笑容，也不是蝙蝠侠的冷峻嘲笑。

克拉克的心跳悄悄地加快了。


	21. 21

21

“呃……我们现在就……去卧室？”克拉克看着堂而皇之占据了他家大半张沙发的男人，有些发懵。

布鲁斯向他招手。

尽管心里还是有些忐忑，这段日子被调教得非常乖顺的克拉克还是上前（幸好他没有可以摇摆的尾巴），在布鲁斯的示意下在他身边坐下。

双人小沙发的面积有限，布鲁斯坐得恣意，克拉克就不免显得非常局促了。为了不坐在布鲁斯的大腿上，他只能尽量紧缩身体，半个屁股勉勉强强挨在沙发上。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯火上添油般在他耳边说话，温热的吐息烧红了他的耳朵。

“我们要在这里做吗？这个沙发布清洁很麻烦的，而且客厅的墙很薄，隔壁的克里斯太太可能会听见不恰当的声响，以人类的标准来说她的耳朵可灵敏了——”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯一只手放在他的肩膀上，“我们可以在任何一个你喜欢，克里斯太太也听不见的地方做，假设你没有改变主意的话。但首先，我们得先解决了你点的中国菜。”

“中国菜。”克拉克重复了一遍，侧过头看着布鲁斯。

“是的，中国菜。”两个人靠得太近了，布鲁斯只需要稍微倾前就能亲到他。但布鲁斯没有更进一步，他轻描淡写地说着话，灰蓝色的眼睛里没有戏谑。“我们一步一步来，没有最佳拍档解决不了的问题，对不？”

“我以为你永远不会承认这个称号。”克拉克明显放松了些，终于从战战兢兢的状态恢复过来。说实话他也没搞清楚自己刚才为什么表现得像个傻瓜，但布鲁斯在这里，他最信任的朋友从不让他失望。

有布鲁斯在，一切都会没问题的。

 

“我一直没有问你，你的安全词是什么。”布鲁斯道，跟在克拉克的后头进入了他的卧室。他不着痕迹地打量了一番四周，寝具款式朴素，物品都摆放得整整有条，床头柜有肯特一家三口在农场的合照，直立衣架上挂着他母亲手织的围巾，一切都是小镇男孩的风格。

这是一个温暖而舒适的小窝，没有半点色气，适合一对老夫老妻耳鬓厮磨、相拥而眠，而不是两个朋友变炮友发生一夜情。

其中的讽刺让布鲁斯不禁失笑。

克拉克不解地望着他；“我们不需要这个吧？你知道我不会受伤的。”

“我知道之前的训练不会让你受伤，钢铁之躯先生。”布鲁斯扯开昂贵的领带，连着领带夹一抛，就挂在了克拉克的围巾旁边。“接下来就不一定了。你应该有权随时喊停。”

克拉克心知自己是不会喊停的，他渴望幻想了那么久，不会在此时停下。但他不想逆了蝙蝠侠的好意，想了想，便道：“就用‘坎多’，可以吗？”

“‘坎多’很好，不是常用词，但你绝不会忘记它。”布鲁斯点头。坎多是氪星的首都，早已随着氪星的灭亡而消失。“如果你不想继续了，就说出这个词，我保证无论在任何情况下我都会停止。”

克拉克有些纳闷，这听起来布鲁斯几乎是在希望他反悔，这个方案一开始可是出自蝙蝠侠之口。

布鲁斯顿了顿，待克拉克疑惑地对上了他的目光，才继续道：“但如果你不用它，小镇男孩，那么，”他倾身，一手按在克拉克挺翘的臀部上大力揉捏，几乎是亲着克拉克的耳垂将剩下的话说完，那略带沙哑的蝙蝠侠声线让克拉克一半的血气上涌脸庞，一半的往下身聚去。

布鲁斯说，他会好好的、彻底地肏干他的男孩，他会肏开克拉克的生殖腔，射在克拉克的氪星子宫里，让克拉克忘记了自己曾经是一个Alpha。而克拉克会呻吟着感谢他，感谢他带给自己前所未有的快感，感谢他在自己肚子里播种，感谢他将自己肏成了属于蝙蝠侠的，淫荡又完美的Omega。

如此直白又淫秽的话。比过去调教过程中说过的更过分粗鲁。

克拉克应该要愤怒的，应该要退缩的。

但他抓住了布鲁斯的手臂，说：“证明给我看。”


	22. 22

22

带有几分挑衅意味的话一出口，就覆水难收了。

没有红太阳，不需绿氪石，刀枪不入的超人被他最好的朋友挑着下巴，在项脖间留下只能存在片刻的吻痕。几乎在温热的吐息拂上肌肤的一瞬间，结识的肌肉隔着衬衫压下来，克拉克的膝盖已经有点发软——也许是源于布鲁斯格外的强势，克拉克突然强烈地意识到，或者说更深刻地明白到这次是不一样的。

和以往的实验都不一样。

紧张和期待让他屏息静气，战栗着，头皮发麻。超级感官放大了属于布鲁斯的一切，他的气味，他的呼吸，他的体格，他舔咬克拉克锁骨的细微声音，他在克拉克身上游移的手仿佛带着电力，发掘着他一个个敏感处。

克拉克肯特的小房间不再只属于克拉克了。

布鲁斯入侵了这里，充斥着这里，溢满了这里，让克拉克沉溺。

哥谭最享负盛名的花花公子调情伎俩名不虚传，他含吮着克拉克的耳垂，在他耳畔低语着只有超人能听见的粗哑下流话，不知何时大手已经从下探入了克拉克的纯棉上衣，带着粗茧的手指忽轻忽重地揉玩着他的乳头。和习惯了的冷冰冰的无机质乳夹不一样，带有温度的手指变化多端的挑逗让克拉克倒抽一口气，布鲁斯适时咬了一口他的耳廓。就算用上一千倍的力气克拉克也不会感觉到疼痛，但此时的他却抑不住喉头的一声呻吟，几乎是情不自禁地张开了嘴唇。

布鲁斯覆上了他的嘴唇。

蝙蝠侠和超人的第一个亲吻没有一点纯洁意味。

布鲁斯毫不迟疑地长驱直进，深入着小镇男孩的口腔内部，熟练地纠卷推挤着他的舌头，粗暴汹涌的情欲足以让一个普通人窒息。无需克拉克的迎合，布鲁斯强势地操纵着他，亵玩着他。

克拉克不需要呼吸，但也几乎招架不住，一只手抵住了布鲁斯的肩头，迷醉在狂热的欲望中。

等到布鲁斯终于放开克拉克时，他那被烫得没有一丝皱褶的衬衫已经被克拉克抓成了皱巴巴的破布，灰蓝色的眼里如同被燃点了一把火。克拉克的眼睛湿润迷茫，嘴唇红润饱满，持续了一晚上的尴尬迟疑消散了七七八八。

都说男人是下半身支配的情欲动物，氪星的Alpha转Omega也不例外。Alpha的本能叫嚣着让克拉克打败这个一直支配他的竞争对手，没有人可以压倒主宰的氪星Alpha，就算是面前这个没有信息素的怪异人类Alpha也不可以。他能不费吹灰之力将这个人类撕成碎片。

但仅存的理性告诉他这个男人在帮他，长时间的身体调教让他习惯了臣服于这个男人之下，逐渐觉醒的Omega本能让他知道这个男人能给予他最渴求的东西。

克拉克挣扎着伸出了手，不待他决定应该是主动撕碎男人的衣服，抑或是狠狠推开这个男人，布鲁斯就捏住了他的手腕。

“乖乖躺着就好，克拉克。”男人下令道，锐利灼热的眼神让克拉克稍微清醒了些，收回手，突然觉得自己好像是一个口令一个动作的小狗狗，有些别扭。

所以他没躺下去，而是给自己脱上衣，又微微侧身，解开了腰带脱裤。

布鲁斯是不是笑了一下？

克拉克还没想通心里的怪异感觉是什么，就被推倒在自己的床上，全身上下只剩下一条内裤，包裹着字面意义上硬如石头的性器。布鲁斯单膝压在床上，居高临下地审视着他，从凌乱的黑发往下到缩卷的脚趾。

无论是出于Alpha的抵抗冲动还是Omega的渴求，强烈的压迫感让克拉克更兴奋了。

“告诉我，我的男孩。”布鲁斯刻意放慢了语速——不是布鲁西让情人发狂的磁性声线，而是蝙蝠侠粗哑冷硬的嗓音，但对克拉克的效果似乎更好——“你湿了吗？”

TBC


	23. 23

23

布鲁斯没有等待克拉克回答。陷入情欲的超人心里如何纠结，嘴上如何支吾以对都好，他注视着布鲁斯的眼里的迷乱期待已经说明了一切。

“张开腿，克拉克。”布鲁斯说道，没有动一根手指，放肆的眼神却似乎在侵袭爱抚着克拉克每一寸暴露的肌肤，让他全身泛起战栗。

布鲁斯虽然调教了克拉克一段长时间，却始终秉持着科研的专业态度，就算说着狎昵荤话，也不过是带着布鲁西的面具。

现在冒犯着克拉克的，却是蝙蝠侠，是布鲁斯韦恩自己。

在克拉克的心底，曾经有着连他自己都没有明显意识到的恐惧，害怕布鲁斯根本对他毫无性趣，否则花名在外的他怎会从未在克拉克沉溺快感的时候表现出一点欲望？

这份恐惧如今在布鲁斯的注视下烟消云散，滋生出崭新的愉悦。

内裤从腿根滑到了脚踝，克拉克小腿微曲着，在布鲁斯面前打开大腿，露出了完全勃起的性器和紧窒的后穴。这不是他第一次在布鲁斯面前展现这样的姿态，却做不到完全的泰然自若地与布鲁斯对视。

布鲁斯似乎很欣赏他的模样，克拉克捕捉到了他加快几拍的心跳，自己倒也没有那么紧张了。

“为你自己扩张。”布鲁斯又有了新主意。

“你打算就在那里看着，什么都不干吗？”克拉克不平道，踟蹰了片刻，手指便仿照着以往布鲁斯的做法，颤抖着，沿着会阴处往下轻轻按压，尽量放松着后穴。布鲁斯的调教确保了他无需润滑剂，依靠自身分泌的情液也能开拓蜜穴。

只是让他在布鲁斯的注视下，自己准备自己，还是第一次。

“我要观察教学成果，然后干你。”布鲁斯大言不惭道。

“嗯啊……”克拉克没有回嘴，手指捅进自己后穴的感觉太奇怪了。没有痛楚，温热濡湿的肠肉欢快地含住了入侵物——比起以往的道具，两根手指算不了什么。在布鲁斯的指导下，克拉克旋转交叉着手指，撑开肉壁，带来酥酥痒痒的感觉。他抽了抽鼻子，虽然闻不到确实的味道，但他知道自身信息素正随着汗水、前列腺液和肠液的分泌而蔓延，表明这里有一个成熟的氪星人正在准备交配。

最难以忽略的，是布鲁斯目不转睛的注视。

 

表面上冷静万分的布鲁斯心中默念着冥想的藏文，按捺着扑上去收获品尝猎物的欲望。他已经等了那么久，忍耐了那么久，他还能再等一会儿。

他必须能。

“你做得很好。”布鲁斯道，俯下身，在克拉克的脸颊落下了一个赞赏的吻，握住了他兴致勃勃的性器，上下套弄着。克拉克倒抽一口气，硬了有一段时间的他差点就被撸得当场射了出来，在布鲁斯的示意下才勉强继续着开拓自己的工作。

“我……我觉得我已经准备好了。”克拉克喘着粗气道，没有丁点毛发的白净胸膛被男人舔得水亮。

布鲁斯却不理会他的暗示，眷恋不已似的啃咬他那巍巍挺立的乳果，舌尖反复戳刺着顶端细小的乳孔，仿佛里面马上就会流出什么可口的液体。沾满超人湿黏前液的两根手指没有继续撸掉克拉克的性器，而是加入了克拉克开拓自己的行列，两人合共四根手指一同挤进了未来Omega湿滑的小穴里，将紧窄的秘处撑开了一个小洞。

“感觉到了吗，我的Omega？”布鲁斯贴着他低语。“我和你都在你的里面了，我们一起打开着你。我们是世界最佳拍档，我们总是合作无间的，对吗？”

尽管手指的长度并碰不到前列腺，越来越敏感的克拉克还是哆嗦着，感到了触电般的刺激。逐渐丰沛起来的液体方便了手指的进出，他心里想着要抽出手指，身体却情不自禁跟随着布鲁斯的节奏，搅动玩弄自己的肉洞。

“这一次，我们得合作确保你已经完全准备好了被我肏弄。你喜欢我怎么肏你，克拉克？你有幻想过吗？是用力而急速的？还是缓慢而沉重的？我会怎么样让你一遍又一遍地高潮，直至再也合不拢屁眼？”

直白的话语和身体的刺激让克拉克呜咽着，倏然绷紧了身体，终于射了出来。

得天独厚的氪星人没有不应期这种东西，布鲁斯还是给了克拉克两分钟的时候缓过神来。

 

和蝙蝠侠合作多年，克拉克不止一次在任务期间见过他的身体。纵然他没有仔细打量，也知道布鲁斯的性器分量绝对不小。但直到那根怒挺的大凶器杀气腾腾蓄势待发地顶在他菊门外时，他才真正感受到了蝙蝠侠在某方面的杀伤力。

和蝙蝠侠掩饰欲望的本事。

都硬得发紫了还能慢条斯理的，这男人的自控能力太可怕了。

“克拉克，”硕大的龟头磨蹭着克拉克微张的穴口，稍一用力就能将他肏个满满当当，布鲁斯偏偏还有兴致说话。

克拉克说不出话来，用膝盖蹭了蹭他的腰侧。

幸好这个信号已经足够让布鲁斯明白他的心意，扶着沉甸甸的性器，猛地刺进了克拉克的小穴。

TBC


	24. 24

24

克拉克没能按捺下一声惊呼，赶紧闭了眼才没冒出热视线的红光，身体绷紧，双手无意识地将被单抓成了碎片。被开拓得很好的肠道却不似主人顽抗，热切欢欣地迎了上去，裹紧了有别于往常无机质道具的来客。

布鲁斯的尺码太硕长了，尽管顺利地捅了进去，仍然有三分之二的棒身暴露在外。他似乎猜到氪星Alpha心里正在经历着什么抗争，也不急着入侵，而是停了下来，扶着克拉克的后颈亲吻他光滑的肩膀，性腺敏感的地方。

被布鲁斯训练了这么久，克拉克以为自己知道被肏干是怎么样的感觉，那是狂乱忘我的情欲，是身体本能的快感，哪怕只是布鲁斯手里的蝙蝠道具，也能让他呻吟不止。但现在，他被他妈的布鲁斯韦恩压在身下，被他强势地插入，火辣地亲吻着，相贴的肌肤传递着温暖，他发现这是不一样的。

更亲密，更没有保留，也更脆弱。

布鲁斯打开了他，带有人体温度的粗大肉茎挤开紧致的层层穴肉，挤进了他的体内，打碎了Alpha的尊严，越过了朋友的底线，将他俩连成一体。眼球的灼热感让克拉克不敢睁眼，只能咬着唇，压抑着涌上喉头的示弱呜咽，但他阻止不了布鲁斯吸吮舔舐他的双乳，也阻止不了布鲁斯微微摆胯摩擦着他湿润柔软的入口。

“睁开你的眼睛，男孩，”布鲁斯的舌尖浅浅地刺入了克拉克的耳洞，因为情欲而略显沙哑的嗓音近得仿佛要入侵他的大脑。“将自己交给我。”

“布鲁斯…我控制不住…”克拉克迟疑着，控制狂顾问却容不得他不服从，低头就给了他一个让他意乱情迷得昏了头脑的长吻，推挤交缠之激烈甚至响起了啧啧的水声。

身体放松了些的克拉克颤抖着，终于缓缓睁开了眼睛，水光盈盈的眼眸里不见一点红光，只藏着足以溺死蝙蝠侠的一片蓝海。布鲁斯赞许地吻了吻他的鼻尖，未有怠慢，抬胯逐步挺进，性器一点点地深入贯穿超人的后穴，细细研磨着他每一寸肉壁，将他撑得前所未有的充实。生殖腔口是紧闭着的，布鲁斯也没有预期第一次就能射入克拉克的子宫，稍稍撤退，便又重重地捣了进去，强硬地占据着Alpha的处子之地，粗壮无朋的龟头顶在了氪星人比常人更深的前列腺上。

“布…布鲁斯……不要那么——”

一句话没有说完，触电般的剧烈快感就让克拉克哭叫出声，识得燕好趣味的穴肉痉挛收缩，将年长的男人绞得紧紧的，一直被故意忽略的性器跳动着射在了两人之间。

咬牙忍过被紧夹的刺激感，布鲁斯将克拉克侧身躺着，一条腿抬起夹在肩上——氪星人虽然身材高大肌肉结实，柔韧度也是顶呱呱的，什么姿势都能摆出来——然后再次插入了他滑腻的秘处，大开大合地辗轧着甜蜜的深处。前列腺液和肠道分泌的情液被猛烈的动作挤得溢出，随着每一下的进出发出色情的水声。

“确定你不要吗？亲爱的，你下面这张嘴可不是这么说的。”

布鲁斯手指拭了一点氪星精液，伸到克拉克的唇边，训练出习惯的克拉克反射性舔了起来，。

布鲁斯的气息虽然还算稳定，灰蓝的眸色却悄然变深，汗水浸湿了染灰的鬓角，角度的改变让他进到了更深更紧的幽秘处，但他还想更用力一点肏干这个迟钝的氪星人，占据他更多的地方。

让他彻彻底底变成蝙蝠侠的Omega。

“啊！太、太太了！不要，不要这么深！布鲁斯！”跪趴下的克拉克喘息着，毫无瑕疵的肌肤蒙上了晶莹的薄汗，说出的话与其说是抱怨更像是在无意识的鼓励。也许是蝙蝠侠的控制癖驱使，他们之前用过的道具无一比得上布鲁斯真枪实弹的长度直径，更遑论布鲁西宝贝儿让人俯首称臣的床上功夫。

“不肏深一点，怎么能让你怀上我们的孩子？”布鲁斯从后挺进，覆盖在年轻人身上的身躯既成熟健壮又充满了压迫感。他一边把玩着超人饱满的胸膛，一边贴着他的耳畔说着带有诱导意味的话：“我还要肏开超人的生殖腔，肏进氪星人珍贵的子宫里。你想要我射进去吗，克拉克？”

已经多次高潮的克拉克哪里还能回答他，嘴里乱七八糟地尖叫着零零散散的氪星语。

虽然没能如愿听见克拉克的求饶，但能把超人逼得在床上用氪星语呻吟，也算是不错了，以后来日方长呢。忍耐了一晚上的男人再不想——也不能强忍下去了，在几十下狂肏猛干后，顶着克拉克的敏感处，一同痛痛快快地射了出来。


End file.
